


【精靈寶可夢】Reason（赤綠）

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, 哨兵嚮導
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 赤紅和阿響戰鬥後消失是因為……
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤紅X青綠, 赤綠
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哨兵嚮導雙哨兵設定  
> 被刺激到的靈感，嘗試一下這設定  
> 文短，未完  
> 希望把握得尚算可以

白銀山上。  
「嗚！」  
名為阿響的少年舉起雙臂擋在臉前，他正身處一片白茫茫的水汽中，水汽本是熾熱的，但很快便變得冰冷刺骨。好不容易等到霧氣沉澱下來，阿響緩緩放下手臂。  
「赤紅前輩……？」  
他眼前是因冰雪被融化而露出的石壁，除此以外，什麼都沒有。少年的臉色因此變得難看。

好熱。  
混身發燙。  
四周很冷，但體內如岩漿在流動似滾燙。  
每一片飄落在身上的雪花都如寒冰造成的冰刃般刺骨難耐。  
雪花相互碰撞的無聲，自己行走產生的腳步聲，四周的偶爾拂過的風聲，通通猶如爆音怪的叫聲般令人難以忍受。  
很難受。很無助。  
只想逃離現在的狀況。

在離阿響不遠的一塊雪地上，雙眼迷濛的赤紅正漫無目的地往前走著。他的寶可夢暨精神體皮卡丘擔心地跟在他身後。  
「皮卡！」  
意音所剩無幾的赤紅直直往懸崖走去，察覺到的皮卡丘趕緊咬住他的褲腳阻止，電氣鼠的力氣合乎體型比例，但長期遠離人群獨居的赤紅卻經受了致命一擊般倒下，且再也沒爬起來。  
「皮卡……」  
宿主失去了意識，精神體亦不能殘存。小小的黃色身影很快便被微風吹散。幾陣寒風掠過，赤色的外套已積了層薄雪。就在此時，其中一顆別在他腰間，同樣蓋了層薄雪的精靈球突然左右震動起來。它的動靜抖落了球上的白雪，是噴火龍。

火屬寶可夢幾番掙扎後，總算擺脫了精靈球的制肘。牠看了看倒在地上的訓練家一會後，試著用鼻子輕推、吐息、輕咬來喚醒他，然而卻一無所獲。  
「噴火龍……」  
讓赤紅乘載是牠日常的工作之一，然而，失去意識的訓練家並沒辦法安穩地坐在牠背上。噴火龍抬頭朝遠方張望，牠不喜歡該處，但現在牠別無選擇。

青綠沒看過大比鳥如此焦躁。一向愛面子，表現高傲的牠竟然發瘋似地啄著他房間的窗戶。在窩裡睡覺的伊布被嚇醒，發出了尖銳的叫聲。  
「發生什麼了嗎？」  
直覺情況嚴重的青綠決定晚點再安撫自己的精神體。他打開窗戶，大比鳥見狀馬上朝天空飛去，沒飛多遠又折返，不斷重複。不明所以的青綠看向牠飛離的方向，一開始他沒有發現什麼異常，但沒過多久，他便覺得自己隱約看到了一點融在夕陽中的橘紅。那抹橘紅搖曳不定，像極了火光，卻又不如火光般千變萬化。  
「噴火龍……？」  
青綠驚訝於自己所看見的，  
「啾！」  
大比鳥往返的速度加快，眼神中流露出迫切。  
「搞什麼呀！」  
青綠躍出窗戶，乘著大比鳥朝那方飛去。

速度能達到2馬赫的大比鳥轉瞬便來到噴火龍身前，青綠因眼前的景象而震驚。  
「赤紅！」  
三年來渺無音訊的關都冠軍正被自己寶可夢挾在腳下，明顯已失去了意識。  
「發生了什麼事呀？」  
沒人能回答青綠的問題。

青綠引導已疲憊不堪的噴火龍降落到適當位置，並協助牠卸下腳下的負擔。青綠一接下失去意識的赤紅，噴火龍馬上累極倒地。  
「辛苦了。」  
青綠摸摸牠的臉頰，噴火龍感覺舒服地瞇起眼。過去愛找對方碴的大比鳥擔心地繞著牠蹦跳，露出了一副想叫又怕吵到對方的模樣。  
「你先進我的球吧。」  
青綠過去和赤紅的噴火龍沒什麼交流，龍屬寶可夢一般又高傲不親人，但他沒辦法放虛脫的牠在原地。噴火龍沒抵抗地進了原屬於大比鳥的精靈球。大比鳥馬上蹭了過來，直盯著球內捲縮成團的噴火龍。  
「牠會沒事的，別擔心。」  
「啾啾……」  
大比鳥輕輕啄了啄球，青綠知道那是野外母鳥和尚未孵化的幼雛作交流的一種方式。他同樣摸了摸自己的寶可夢作安撫。  
「好，輪到你。」  
他走近被自己放到一旁的赤紅，赤紅神色痛苦，但無絲毫反應。總是和他形影不離的皮卡丘也不見蹤影。

青綠大概知道發生什麼了。

他眼前這位傳奇哨兵迷失了。  
「怎麼是來找我呢？」  
他撫上赤紅的臉頰，如他所料的冷若冰霜，但他知道現時被困在意識深處的對方感覺卻是熾熱的，畢竟他也是個哨兵。  
「你是要提醒我，我贏不了你嗎？」  
青綠淒然一笑。他深深吐了口氣後，扶起躺在地上的赤紅，吃力地把人帶進因沒預約而閉館的常青道館。

…TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腦海中的魄力場面被我寫成了渣……

無意識的人比青綠所想的要更沉更重。他才走到道場中間就已經氣喘呼呼，再也走不下去。他用僅餘的力氣小心地使赤紅在地上仰躺，然後跌坐到他身旁。一輪喘息後，青綠轉頭看向依然在"沉睡"的赤紅，靜默了良久。

待到了太陽西沉至跨不過道館窗框的時候，知道無作為並不能改變現狀的青綠發出了一聲嘆息。他先把裝著噴火龍的精靈球放進治療器，然後調暗道館的燈光，放出風速狗，喚來伊布，並備好自己的白噪音耳機，為接下來的行動作好準備。憑空出現的伊布馬上認出赤紅，牠興奮地四處張望，然後因為沒看到數年不見的好友而疑惑又擔心地看向自己的創造者。  
「我們現在就去找牠，別擔心。」  
青綠在牠頭上摸了摸。  
「風速狗，接下來就拜託你了！」  
他回頭朝好奇地往赤紅身上聞嗅的伙伴道。  
「汪！」  
從卡蒂狗時期就跟在他身邊的寶可夢親䁥地蹭了蹭他後趴躺到他身後的位置。青綠把赤紅朝這方向拉近一點，後者依舊是那副睡顏，但青綠知道不能再拖了。  
「你還是一樣惹人厭。」  
「咪？」  
聞言，風速狗和伊布同時側了側頭，青綠沒意義地回了句"沒事"後，繃住臉地握上赤紅的左手，他沒辦法表現從容，但他所表現出的緊張遠遠不及內心的幾分之一。"再忍耐一下"，羞於出口的話在心內響起，然後化成手上一下青綠不認為赤紅能感覺得到的緊握。  
「要開始囉！」  
作一個深呼吸後，青綠把位置調整得更舒服些，然後轉向已經準備就緒的伊布，  
「咪！」  
積極的叫聲還沒落下，伊布的身影便幻變成一團只餘輪廓的彩雲。彩雲伊布撲向青綠的臉後消失進他體內。幾近同時，意識被精神體帶走的青綠安靜地倒落到身後的風速狗身上。

「這也太嚴重了吧……」  
進入到赤紅意識領域的青綠頭痛地看著眼前的狀況。他知道事情不易解決，然而眼前的狀態比他預想的要糟上更多。赤紅的意識領域中處處是狂風與烈焰，四周的空間都熾熱非常，沒一絲人世間景象的影子。  
「咪……」  
被眼前所見嚇到的伊布—現在的牠沒了實體，呈現出透著幻彩光芒的半透明狀—壓著耳朵、縮著尾巴地回頭尋求他的引導。  
「沒事的。」  
青綠強作鎮靜地安慰，他進來前的排斥心理已完全被擔心所取代。他領著伊布朝火焰中心走去，沒花多少時間便找到站在意識中心處、全身已被火焰覆蓋、不見五官的赤紅。他的身旁無意外地跟著一團隱約能辨認出是皮卡丘的亮黃色電光。  
「咪！」  
散發著彩虹色光芒的伊布跑到青綠身前，朝黃色電光叫喚。  
「皮卡！」  
「咪！」  
電光皮卡丘毫無先兆地放出十萬伏特，伊布依靠過往的戰鬥經驗完美躲開。儘管如此，牠的臉上完全沒有因此而呈現出自信的神色，反而盡是憂心。  
「赤紅。」  
人型火焰的頭部朝青綠的方向轉了過來。  
「來對戰吧。」  
青綠平舉右手，把自己的精神體—伊布召喚到手臂上。赤紅正了正帽子，皮卡丘也擺出準備對戰的架勢。與此同時，外周傳來了爆炸聲，滾燙的風暴狂妄地往二人所在處侵襲，不斷拍撃構成此空間的隱形幕牆，形成令人聯想到地獄的景象。

青綠指揮伊布使出電光一閃，他的對手也採用同樣策略，伊布因速度略勝一籌而成功進攻。幾次過招後，青綠大概掌握了赤紅的狀況，他邊計算住自己到達極限的時間，邊檢視腦海中的計劃。在伊布因皮卡丘的電擊而倒地後，青綠抓緊機會調整自己的精神力，使伊布進化成冰伊布。他邊指揮冰伊布不斷朝四周放出冰雹，邊注意住皮卡丘和赤紅的動向。待四周都被冰雹環繞後，青綠再次運用精神力使伊布進化成火伊布。火焰寶可夢一口氣把所有冰晶昇華，使目所能及的範圍內都充滿了水汽，直到伸手不見五指才停止。沒料想到青綠有此一著的赤紅一愣，但很快就回復成應戰狀態，警戒著四周。作為一個傳奇哨兵，他很快便感知到青綠的位置在他正後方。哨兵能力等級的差異是絕對的，然而經驗並不是。在赤紅回身想要朝青綠的方向攻擊時，青綠已穿越迷霧朝他撲來，把他撲倒在地。  
「赤紅，醒醒！」  
青綠的話語在僅餘本能的赤紅聽來就是一陣回響不斷且無意義的吵鬧雜音，求生本能使他拼命反抗，但很快便被意識清醒的青綠所制服。青綠神情複雜地盯著身下的人型火焰。他是個哨兵，共感並不是他所能做的。  
「你就應該去找葉子，來找我幹嘛喇！」  
赤紅本來如風眼般平靜無波的意識中心旋即湧出無數擎天火柱，被憤怒駕馭的它們一致性地攜著滾燙熱氣朝青綠襲來。  
「伊布！」  
青綠動用自己特意預留的最後幾分精神力操縱在和皮卡丘對峙的伊布，使其極巨化至幾近與天同高。毫無懸念地，赤紅採取了和他同樣的行動。巨大化的伊布和皮卡丘各自戰意十足地朝對方撲去，與此同時，巨型火柱亦紛紛朝青綠俯衝而來。

一聲巨響後，強光乍現。

赤紅和青綠同時睜眼。

精神力所剩無幾的青綠面向道館頂部喘息，他把感知集中在冷光燈的淡藍色燈光和耳機響起的白噪音中，沒多久便平復下來。在他有了餘力後，他轉向赤紅的方向。後者仍一副狀況外的模樣，但至少人是醒著的。青綠緊了緊仍握著對方的手，赤紅看了過來，臉上還有著疑惑。  
「歡迎回來，還有，好久不見。」  
青綠笑著說，心內的鬆口氣和喜悅短暫地戰勝了他的自尊，而他不喜歡這樣。他放開赤紅的手，略為吃力地站起來，走到場邊取過兩瓶瓶裝水。他打開一瓶後一口氣吞飲了一半。室溫液體流經體內的感覺比平時清晰，但仍在他能承受的範圍內。他回到赤紅旁邊時，赤紅還是躺在地上的姿勢，但視線有和他對上。  
「能站嗎？」  
青綠邊問邊伸手，赤紅落在身旁的手輕輕抽動。  
「沒關係，能回來就不錯了。」  
青綠放下水瓶，單膝跪到赤紅身旁，他小心地把對方扶起，靠到自己胸前。  
「想喝點水嗎？」  
赤紅的唇瓣動了動，青綠以自己的經驗及對對方的認識把這判斷為"想"的意思。他扭開新瓶的蓋子，把水瓶湊到赤紅嘴邊。  
「來。慢慢喝。」  
青綠很小心地控制水流的速度，然而，在赤紅作出第一個吞嚥動作後，還是出現了一輪劇烈的咳嗽，虛弱的身體因支撐不住激烈的動作而顫抖。  
「赤紅！」  
餵水的人馬上丟開水瓶把人抱住。被他納入懷中的赤紅過了好一陣才平復過來，臉色比剛到來時更顯蒼白。  
「抱歉。」  
青綠緊了緊手臂，皺起眉。他討厭比起擔心赤紅的身體狀況，更先一步想到二人能力差距的自己。  
「抱歉……」  
不知道他內心掙扎的赤紅微弱地搖搖頭，他黑色的髮絲撓得青綠癢癢的。青綠抱住全身軟弱無力的赤紅，痛苦地閉上眼。

…TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三次元繁忙  
> 會盡量多更  
> 文都不坑 只是劇情量的真的只能蝸牛更T_T

赤紅醒來了，體力卻沒跟上。青綠嘗試扶起混身發軟的他，然而此舉只令用上不少精神力的他差點一同倒地而已。最後，他只能拜託風速狗把人帶到他的房間，然後再費好一番功夫讓赤紅躺到他床上。總算安頓好赤紅後，鬆了口氣的青綠坐在地上喘著氣歇息。期間，青綠的視線習慣性飄向伊貝睡覺用的小窩，看到那兒空無一物時，他不禁一下呆愣。常青道館的館主看向自己掌心，作了數下收合。雖然狀況比赤紅好，但要喚出伊布仍需一點時間。和牠共同生活了這麼久，自己還沒試過虛弱到喚不出牠來，一股寂寞的感覺油然而生。  
「別碰我。」  
現在的他精神力不足是事實，但沒到察覺不出身後近在咫尺的地方有隻手正朝自己伸過來的地步。  
"你別道歉呀！"  
青綠痛苦地把頭埋在曲起的膝上窩成一團。然而，赤紅心中的歉疚還是源源不斷地傳來。  
「我叫你別這樣呀！」  
再也受不了的青綠回頭怒吼，靠自己側過身來的赤紅一個激靈，青綠也被自己的失控驚到。他從地上站起，現在的他需要和赤紅保持一點距離。  
「抱歉，我不是故意的。」  
赤紅保持住側躺，垂眼盯著床墊，溢出的痛苦和歉意使青綠更加不適。  
「我去給你拿衣服。」  
語畢，青綠信步離開房間。他下了樓，在休息室取出幾件哨兵專用衣和數條濕毛巾後又上樓回到房間。現在的他需要和赤紅保持距離，然而這只能是個理想。現實中，他沒辦法放下赤紅不顧。

儘管是自己的房間，但青綠仍是先敲了敲門。  
「是我。」  
理所當然的沒回應。  
「這裡只有我是哨兵，所以尺碼只有一種，你先試試。」  
還摸不清赤紅五感現狀的青綠用日常只對寶可夢展現的聲線耐心解釋，赤紅明顯是故意不看他這邊的，他既因此鬆了口氣又因此感到難受。青綠果斷地忽略自己的心情，小心翼翼地扶起癱軟在床上的赤紅，然後盡量輕柔地脫去對方的外套和上衣。赤紅的身高應該和他差不多，但身型要結實上不少，自己合身的特製衣穿在他身上大概會有點寬鬆。青綠為任他魚肉的赤紅作簡單清潔後，就有點笨拙地為對方穿上刺激比一般布料少得多的特製衣。做著這一切時，他的入耳式耳機仍然播放著白噪音。總算替赤紅穿好衣服，青綠頓了頓，猶豫再三後，他把手伸向自己的耳朵。

青綠摘下耳機，他跟前的人馬上皺起和髮絲同色的眉。  
「你要用我的耳機嗎？」  
青綠裝出隨意遞上的樣子。不出他所料，赤紅不高興地——以他目前狀況來說——猛烈撇頭躲開他的手。  
"我就知道。討厭。"  
青綠在心中抱怨，不這樣做的話，他害怕後果是自己所不能承受的。重新戴好耳機，青綠俐落地坐到赤紅身旁，後者見狀想要躲開，但他的身體支撐不起這個想法，幸好青綠迅速地一手把差點摔下床的他拉住。  
「別鬧了！」  
一反至今的輕柔，青綠粗暴地把赤紅扯向自己胸口。沒多少力氣的赤紅"奮力"抵抗，但都被青綠輕鬆制伏，  
「快點恢復過來，然後滾出我的道館！」  
語畢，青綠把耳機音量調大，靠上身後的牆合上眼，費勁地不去理會還在他懷中掙扎的赤紅。沒多久，掙扎便變得微弱，接著，他胸口能聽到到心跳的位置壓上了重量，然後該處附近的衣服被抓住。待到最後，手鬆開了，重量也變沉了。青綠摘下耳機，安穩平靜的呼吸聲如雷貫耳，嚇得他馬上調整自己的感知。低頭俯視靠在自己胸前熟睡的赤紅，青綠垂在身旁沒壓住赤紅的手抬了抬又放下，最後還是輕輕覆上對方的肩背。  
「（卡洛斯語）為什麼是我？」  
這三年間，青綠一直針對一個問題翻閱了無數文獻，但直到現在他仍然找不到答案。

為什麼一個哨兵會以另一個哨兵的心跳聲作為唯一的依賴？

…TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 進度緩慢  
> 這兩隻的靈感總是片段的，速戰速決的  
> 但寫著寫著就會想加入很多細節……  
> 控制力不行的我

被和自己幾乎同重的人壓在身上，青綠幾乎一夜無眠。在他第無數次因醒來而睜眼時，窗簾間隙露出了魚肚白，房中不屬於自己的呼吸聲也已變得淺促。他既因無奈又因疲憊地把視線投放在房間中，他那台合上的筆電正安靜地躺在他堆了不少研究資料和文件的書桌上。青綠的聽力能輕易捕捉到窗外微風吹拂的聲音，今天是個乘著大比鳥翱翔天際的好日子。  
「醒了就起來。」  
"得寸進尺的傢伙"，青綠依然維持住姿勢，他身上的重量在話音後一抖，接著撐起了一點，然後不知算是倒下去還是滾過去地側躺到他旁邊。很不想看過去的青綠繼續盯著房中的虛空，幾秒過後才轉向那方向，赤紅如他所想地側躺著，視線落在他大腿旁的床墊上。

他倆的關係不應如此，但青綠像隻迷路小貓般卡在名為自尊的大樹上下不來。幸運的是，現在二人算是有了個共同目標，只要繞著它，互動都能自然產生。青綠伸手按上赤紅的前額，赤紅的眼睛睜了睜，想要抬起的眼才到半路又落回去。青綠感到胸前一緊，但這話題並不適宜作展開，至少現在不適宜。沒睡好和一夜沒進食使青綠的體溫略低，為了得到更準確的感覺，他把空著的手按上自己額頭，仔細感受了幾秒後才放下手，  
「體溫恢復了，身體有什麼不舒服嗎？」  
過了陣後，赤紅緩慢地搖搖頭。  
「我講的話能聽清嗎？」  
青綠刻意放慢語調，赤紅在他說完的幾秒後再次點點頭，  
「這不叫能聽清。」  
提問的人沒好氣地反駁，他不懂為什麼眼前這傢伙就是有惹火自己的才能。赤紅微微皺眉，一臉不服氣地把視線移到更旁邊的地方。  
「會爆音嗎？」  
因為字數少，這次赤紅很快就給出了肯定的回應。  
「這樣嗎……？」  
青綠看向位於房間一角的衣櫥。思索一會後，他下床走向櫃子，從內裡的抽屜中取出一個毛茸茸耳罩。見狀，赤紅馬上用全部力氣表現出抗拒。  
「耳罩而已。它有隔音功能，應該多少有點幫助。」  
青綠單膝跪到床上，動作放至最輕地替赤紅戴上耳罩。赤紅動也不動地仰視他，眼內的情感把青綠束縛得快要喘不過氣。  
「對你來說，材質可能有點粗，忍耐一下吧。」  
這耳罩是青綠在卡洛斯念書時用的，在真新鎮長大的他第一次在那邊過冬天時，差點沒被雪花飄落的聲音弄崩潰。戴上耳罩的赤紅沉默幾秒後，抬手想要摘下耳罩。看出他意圖的青綠先一步抓住他的手。  
「忍耐一下。我沒可能二十四小時待在房間陪你。」  
面對赤紅明顯的不滿，青綠再次按不住火氣，赤紅握緊拳，眉皺得更深，眼光撇得更開。知道再這樣下去不行的青綠極力控制住情緒，深呼吸一口後，再次下了床。  
「味噌湯行嗎？」  
赤紅表現出聽到，但沒懂的樣子，  
「行還是不行？」  
不想再任性扯火的青綠決定速戰速決，他得到一個搞不清楚狀況的點頭。  
「在床上等。」  
他快步離開了房間。

逃到道館正廳，青綠靠上一個角落，仰頭呼了口氣。依他所學習到的，赤紅的五感正處於完全崩潰後的復原狀態，此階段感受器對外界的刺激是極為敏銳的。旁人認為寧靜的房間，當事人卻能聽到屋內他處機械的運作聲，油漆因自然老化而剝落的落地聲……正常狀態下的哨兵能利用透過訓練學會的技巧控制感知，然而這不是現在的赤紅能做到的，他現在只能等待感受器們因刺激疲勞而麻木時才能享有片刻安寧。對此，青綠有多明白，他情感上就有多排斥。赤紅是在冠軍戰後覺醒的，戰不勝普通人的哨兵暨最短命冠軍的自己，和關都唯一的傳奇哨兵，兩者差異之巨令青綠度過了一段很是痛苦的時期。特別是想起跪在地上的赤紅一把推開和自己同屬傳奇級的葉子，拉扯自己過去這事時。

「啾？」  
從氣窗鑽進來的大比鳥降落到訓練家身旁，好奇地側過頭看他。青綠很快便注意到牠口中咬著一顆精靈球。他的大比鳥從來不屑亂撿東西。  
「那是什麼？」  
大比鳥乖巧地把球放在他掌心，球帶著冰冷的水氣，還夾雜一些灰黑色的凍土土壤，球內的水箭龜正趴在球壁朝他打量。  
「這……赤紅的寶可夢嗎？」  
「啾。」  
大比鳥蹭了過來，銜住青綠的衣襬領他到治療器前。經過一夜，那兒多了三顆精靈球，擺法都很隨便，其中一顆甚至上下倒轉了。青綠自己的水箭龜一副想要和噴火龍接觸的模樣貼在球邊。休息了一夜的噴火龍回復精神，正隔著球和青綠的水箭龜對望。見狀，青綠溫柔地笑了笑。抵不過牠倆的"纏綿"，青綠擅自釋放了不屬於自己的寶可夢。屬性相剋的兩隻寶可夢甫離開球便馬上抱到一塊，好不親暱。這令青綠想起自己和赤紅的小時候，那時二人總是黏在一塊，有著玩不完的遊戲，說不完的話題——大部份時間是他在說就是，就像現在的噴火龍和水箭龜。

帝牙盧卡（時間寶可夢）對人和寶可夢都是公平的。他們和牠們都長大了，但只有牠們對彼此的情感不變。想到這，青綠苦笑了下。  
「水箭龜，告訴噴火龍規矩，別把這拆了。」  
他那知道可以繼續和朋友玩的寶可夢快樂地應聲，一搖一擺地帶久未見面的朋友到自己最愛的，能照很久日光浴的窗子下。  
「你辛苦了。」「啾。」  
青綠抱了抱難得不找噴火龍碴的大比鳥，後者撒嬌式地把頭靠在他胸前。青綠找出一顆新的精靈球收回大比鳥。進球後的大比鳥馬上睡了過去，儘管有著高於常值的體力，短時間來回白銀山多趟仍是個沉重挑戰，然而，牠做到了，青綠對此很是驕傲。青綠先將大比鳥的球放好，然後逐一檢查放得混亂且不屬於自己的球，拉普拉斯、妙蛙花、卡比獸以及剛由青綠放進去的水箭龜。算上噴火龍和皮卡丘剛好六隻，但誰能確定那麻煩製造者身邊只留有六隻寶可夢——而且其中之一還是精神體？

青綠選擇相信赤紅對寶可夢的照顧，對方不是會把牠們放在危險之地的人。他走進以道館來說設備過於齊全的廚房，往鍋子裝水，打開爐子。燒水期間，他取出裝有味噌的盒子，找出豆腐、海帶等食材，邊等待邊準備。難解的事再多，肚子還是要顧。這話是看不下去的菊子婆婆教訓他的。那時期，他為了逃避痛苦，常常不眠不休地訓練和做研究。一個晚上，拜訪大木博士的四天王之一敲響了道館大門，把他硬拖到一家二十四小時營業的家庭餐廳中。  
"婆婆，我——"  
"難解的事再多，肚子還是要顧。"  
知道對方所言極是的青綠無法反駁。  
"你爺爺和姐姐都很擔心你。"  
"還有那個女孩，叫葉子？"  
清楚知道的青綠低著頭，默默地聽，默默地點頭。  
"事情我大概聽說了，的確不容易接受。"  
青綠舉杯喝了口水，他久未進食沾水的胃馬上發出抗議。  
"交給帝牙盧卡（時間寶可夢）吧。祂能解決一切問題。"  
"……萬一不行呢？萬一連帝牙盧卡都解決不了呢？"  
"我已經不知道要怎麼辦了……"  
"你是真的不知道，還是裝作不知道？"  
青綠混身一僵，但不是因為耿鬼走到自己身旁。愛惡作劇的影子寶可夢一臉愁容地仰視他，短短胖胖的手搭上他的手背，帶來一股冰冷。  
"婆婆，我……"  
"即使是你爺爺和我，還是有著心結和不能互訴的秘密，但這不影響他是我很重要的一個朋友。"  
青綠怔怔地注視也算看著自己長大的菊子婆婆，  
"祂不能解決的話，那就證明那是僅屬於你的問題了。"  
菊子婆婆拍了拍他的手背，  
"你可以逃避，可以視而不見，但這些都是需要體力的，好好照顧自己，可以嗎？"  
不知聽懂多少的耿鬼來回看了看菊子和青綠後，和自己的訓練家一同朝青綠露出了最是溫暖的笑容。

那夜，青綠在餐廳顧不上形象地哭了很久，很久……

…TBC


	5. Chapter 5

青綠再次回到房間已是半小時後。那時赤紅正安靜地靠在床上，看著窗外因枝椏而變得細碎的光塊。青綠基本上只在有對戰預約的前一天晚上才會回來道館，為了能有一夜好眠，道館的窗戶很早就被他換成能過濾光線的特製玻璃。從赤紅久久才一次的瞇眼看來，當初因為賭氣而堅持要換最高等級的決定是正確的。赤紅臉上有著明顯的疲憊，幾乎看不出半分從前站在對戰場上的神采，青綠卻移不開視線。和其他人一樣，這樣脆弱的赤紅在他而言是陌生的，但他毫不抗拒地接受了。在青綠眼中，赤紅從來不是傳奇，僅是一個總能挑動他情緒的討厭鬼而已。  
"快點好起來呀……"  
他討厭落敗，更討厭唯一承認的對手一副病懨懨的模樣。  
  
從赤紅仍顯堅毅的側顏移開，青綠嚥了嚥口水，把手上的托盤放上桌子。筆電在他離開房間不久後彈出了幾則今天的待完成事項，青綠習慣性想要打開相關文件和軟件，但手快要碰到鍵盤時因為一個想法而硬生生止住。羞愧於自己舉動的他心虛地瞄向赤紅，當發現對方沒注意到自己的笨拙時，他輕輕吐了口氣。  
"冷靜點！"  
在心內朝自己精神喊話後，他注意到了滑鼠墊上一個被伊布爪子刮破的痕跡，這令他想起一個可算得上是迫切的問題。回身，他本想繞到赤紅面前，但內心的疙瘩阻止了他，所以他倚住桌子，雙手抱胸，毫無前綴地問，  
「你有幾隻寶可夢？」  
赤紅組織好他的言語後不解地看過來。  
「大比烏帶了四顆球回來。水箭龜、卡比獸、妙蛙花和拉普拉斯，山上還有嗎？」  
赤紅先是驚訝地睜眼，然後搖搖頭，  
「那就好，你之後要好好補償牠，牠可是一早上就飛了四趟白銀山。」  
青綠自然地露出那高高在上的笑臉，赤紅愣了愣，但很快也露出個淺笑點頭回應。一瞬間，二人像是回到了最初。赤紅的笑臉使青綠不太自在，為了掩飾，他轉身拿起托盤上的碗和湯匙。  
「吃點東西吧。」  
赤紅抬手想要接下青綠手上的餐具，他這次動作的幅度比昨天大得多，但虛弱仍然顯而易見。  
「別鬧了。」  
青綠挪開碗以防赤紅的動作把其打翻，他坐上床緣，用湯匙攪拌有點分離的湯料。接下來要做的事尷尬到他還沒嘗試就紅透了耳根。  
「少囉嗦。」  
根本沒說話的赤紅抿了抿唇，就像從前青綠因各種奇怪理由朝他鬧時那樣。知道對方忍讓理由的現在，青綠沒辦法像過去般對此洋洋得意。  
"幹麼搞到自己這麼卑微！"  
他討厭因而顯得完全是被寵壞的自己，和得到各方憐惜的赤紅。青綠不追求兩情相悅，對他來說，戀愛和成家是兩碼子事。這些年他有幻想過和赤紅交往，儘管每次都因過份尷尬而只得出"二人交往中"這前提，他甚至想像不出和赤紅傳簡訊互道晚安後能有什麼互動。  
「先潤濕一下看能不能接受。」  
抱怨歸抱怨，眼前的狀況還是得顧。青綠用濕湯匙碰了碰赤紅有點乾裂的唇，後者馬上露出被燙到的樣子。  
「抱歉。」  
青綠抽來幾張衛生紙輕輕地替赤紅印去湯液。湯其實不燙，只是赤紅的感官過於敏感。年輕的館主有點為難地看看湯又看看舔起嘴唇，顯得有點饞的赤紅。

很難為情，但沒辦法。

青綠把湯匙湊到自己唇邊，輕輕吹涼。日常用餐都會做的簡單動作，現在卻緊張到牙關也在顫。  
「快吃。」  
青綠拒絕和眼睛圓瞪的赤紅作任何眼神交流，強硬地把盛有少量湯液的匙子壓到對方唇邊。赤紅如夢初醒地含住湯匙，這次他總算成功喝下去了。湯液流經食道時，赤紅露出不自在的樣子，但沒表示要停止。  
「慢慢喝，急什麼？」  
沒注意自己正說著和剛才完全相反的話，青綠重複盛湯、吹涼、餵送的動作。縱然是已處理過的專用食品，赤紅仍然喝得有點費勁。姐姐是專業治療師，爺爺又是個研究者——雖然不是哨兵嚮導領域的，青綠在不缺資源的狀況下長大，所以儘管是高等級哨兵，他的自我調節能力足以使他從同等級哨兵淡然無味的生活中脫離。這差異使沒有固定嚮導的他享有同況同級哨兵沒有的樂趣，也使他沒有多少能應付眼下這情況的應急品。他已把自己最高級的食材都用上，但對赤紅來說顯然還是有些刺激。  
「我去買——」  
比起認為是浪費時間，更多是不忍心。然而，赤紅瞬間抓住了他的衣襬。  
「不好好吃恢復得更慢，本大爺可沒有這個合眾時間一直待在常青市！」  
青綠厭惡有話不能好好講的自己。

…TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 青綠非處子設定提及  
> ***我大部份文都是這設定，只是不一定都有在文中提及***

收銀機收納台彈出的聲音害青綠一個激靈。明明位於豐緣地區最大的城鎮，水靜百貨為什麼不能用高級一點的機器呢？理性知道自己不能以卡洛斯的標準來衡量其他地區，但被帳單弄得心情不佳的他沒辦法表現體貼。

走到百貨外面，本在整理飛羽的大比鳥馬上朝他跳來。  
「啾？」  
沒看過自己大包小包的鳥類寶可夢好奇地盯住他手上的購物袋，一副想探頭進去的樣子。  
「回去再給你吧。」  
他摸了摸牠長有美麗飾羽的頭顱。難得前來，他有給寶可夢們都買些新零嘴，自己的和赤紅的，畢竟訓練家再討厭，寶可夢都是可愛的，不是嗎？

回到常青市，他沒有馬上回到房間，而是先到那原為雜物房，現被自己改裝成研究室的隔間。打開新買的電腦，安裝上幾個常用軟件後，青綠便盯著畫面發愣。甫回到常青市，赤紅的情緒便再次傳來。

非要譬如的話就是灑上一層厚厚苦澀咖啡粉的布朗尼蛋糕。

苦澀他懂，但布朗尼的甜味從何而來？青綠的情場經驗不算豐富，也遠不能稱作缺乏。然而，他從未遇上過如此矛盾的情感。青綠和過幾個人交往，和過那幾個人以外的幾個人做那檔事。這在卡洛斯是件等閒事，他沒宣揚的興趣，但從不隱瞞。他不否認偶爾是為了排遣念書和人在異鄉的寂寞，但主要還是因爲他享受店內的聲色味。他喜歡熱鬧，喜歡人群，除了赤紅，他和大部份人都能處得不錯。有人因此說過他是最不像哨兵的哨兵，他不否認，儘管話者大概沒想過他作了多少訓練才能把五感控制到這種程度（嘛，他不否認這和奈奈美很懂得如何安撫年幼時因不斷重複訓練而鬧脾氣的他很有關係就是）。

近年的研究發現，儘管哨兵嚮導兩者間有著絕對性差異，但兩者並不是獨立的光譜。最合乎現今理論的光譜中，哨嚮雙方的傳奇各站兩端，其餘散佈其中的個體按能力值作位置排列。最近幾年，學術界已正式把能力值更名成相加後為一百的哨兵值和嚮導值。以赤紅為例，他的數值是100%和0%，亦即完全的哨兵（葉子是0%和100%，完全的嚮導）。青綠的哨兵值是98%，嚮導值為2%，這最小偶數除了代表他和赤紅哨兵能力上的微小差距外，也代表住相對赤紅而言，他有能擔任嚮導的空間。0%和2%，生活上的微小差異，科學上卻代表著無限可能。然而數值歸數值，哪怕是嚮導值達99%的哨兵，他仍是個哨兵。他們的確能接收高等者的情緒，但不代表他們擁有嚮導的承受能力。如身心跨性別者一樣，內心再怎樣不接受，肉體的差異仍是實實在在地存在。

「你真的很討厭……」  
青綠往後靠上椅背。空無一物的純白天花彷彿再次上映當天石英高原的情景。事發當下，輸了比賽又被爺爺責備，心情很是惡劣的他背對著身後的祝賀，獨自承受不斷膨脹的挫敗。無預警地，道賀聲變成驚呼，他反射性回頭看，然而僅來得及看到抱住頭跪到地上的赤紅，和衝上前後被一把推開的葉子。

朝他撲來的強烈情緒使他瞬間失去意識。三年過去，記憶依舊清晰如初。

那是股混合著心碎的強烈歉意。

即便是當時，青綠也不認為赤紅有做錯過任何事。那時因失去拉達而迷失的自己確實是處處破綻。他能打倒四天王，除了本身的實力，亦因為彼此都是彼此的初次對戰。然而在赤紅面前，這優勢並不存在，結果其實理所當然至極。收起一腿縮到胸前，青綠繼續盯住已完成所有作業的電腦，他不想回到房間，即便他知道自己非回去不可。

赤紅的情緒變得微弱了。

赤紅的精神領域還是一片荒涼，但至少不再處處火光，青綠幾乎馬上就找到那盤膝坐在地上的人。沒被他實體化的伊布興奮地上蹦下跳。  
「你在幹嘛？」  
其實看到那勉強算是有輪廓的電團時，他已大概猜到。背對住他的赤紅轉頭朝他看了一眼後，又回頭揉捏那團黃色電光。伊布趴抓著他的褲子希望能實體化，青綠少有地裝作不知道。  
「你五感恢復再弄喇！」  
為什麼自己就是沒辦法在他面前控制好情緒？青綠邊想邊捉住赤紅的上臂，帶著發洩意味地把人扯起。赤紅稍稍掙扎了下，但最後還是順從地站了起來，然而視線仍倔強地黏在輪廓開始散亂的精神體上。青綠把手下移到對方掌處握住。  
「回去吧。」  
搖了搖對方的手，沒點頭沒搖頭，但不反抗地跟上他的腳步。

往回走的路上，一篇論文在青綠腦海中浮現。論文題目是"精神體和哨嚮的精神連結"，該文結論的其中一句是"由此可見，精神體的表現，一定程度反映出創造者真實的心理狀態"。

青綠只引用過這篇論文一次，他不知道為什麼自己會在此時想起它，他只知道自己現在很希望能叫停在四處亂蹦亂跳的伊布。

…TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 總覺得寫得卡卡的  
> 可能之後會修改一下文句  
> 但劇情不改

二人同時睜眼。赤紅朝牆側躺，左手被坐在身後的青綠執在手上。看到他轉醒，青綠為了掩飾心中的尷尬，乾脆地把對方的手放回原來的地方。  
「少給我添麻煩。」  
因為不算麻煩，所以說得很是沒有底氣。赤紅臉露些許委屈，他把自己撐起，坐到青綠旁邊，同時注意住自己沒靠對方太近，這樣的小心翼翼使青綠的火氣再度冒起。二人坐在床的同一端，久久沒說話。小時候，二人有過很多次在研究所後院仰望星空的經驗。那時候二人常是已經玩累了，連喜歡有話直說的青綠都會變得安靜起來。他們二人會並肩躺在沁涼的草地上，仰望遙不可及的星空，在流火劃過時一同驚訝再相視而笑。儘管沒有片言隻語，但內心卻很自在從容。

青綠很討厭現在的狀況。

赤紅在緊張，他因他的緊張而煩躁不已。二人就這樣坐在床上，視線落在相反方向，任由時間過去。赤紅從來不會當開展話題的人，清楚知道的青綠不滿咂舌。微小的聲音使身旁仍戴著耳罩的人回頭。察覺到的青綠轉過去，盡量使自己不表現出一分毫的動搖。  
「洗澡嗎？」  
雖然是問句，但他沒給赤紅選擇的意思。這次，他不怪赤紅一臉驚訝，因為連他也搞不懂自己為什麼要如此"提議"。

「走吧。」  
青綠先下了床，他站在床前看著呆若可達鴨的童年玩伴，心中覺得有點好笑，誰能看出這是在白銀山上的無言鬼魅？  
「能走嗎？」  
假裝不知道快成型的都市傳說驚訝到還反應不過來，青綠單膝跪到床上，伸手作可以攙扶的表示。在他手臂上收緊的手已恢復七八成體力，然而下床時仍是一個踉蹌。反射性的緊握和恢復了大半的力氣把青綠抓痛了。  
「慢慢來，還有時間。」  
赤紅扶著他站正後嘗試慢慢放開，但馬上一陣搖搖晃晃。見狀，心裡有預備的青綠馬上踏前把人扶好。  
「我扶你過去吧。」  
將友人一條手臂橫跨肩膀，適應一下重量後，青綠緩緩朝浴室走去。大約走到半途，赤紅已能自己扶著牆前進，青綠假裝沒察覺到對方變得較為穩健的腳步，繼續攙扶著。他的體重和身高都和赤紅相差無幾，這樣做絕對不輕鬆，但那些年星空下的快樂使他不願放手。

好不容易到了澡間，青綠把赤紅放到小椅上後，開始後悔說出了沒多經大腦思考幾回的話。二人小時候不時一起洗澡，但童年大多在卡洛斯度過的青綠並不如關都城都等地區的人般習慣和他人共浴。過去他和爺爺、姐姐與菊子婆婆去泡混浴時已是十分的不自在，雖然近年有好一點，但不知為何，想到共浴對象是赤紅時，多年未出現過的感覺又湧現。不知他在出什麼神的赤紅仰望著他，因懷念而生的喜悅感已化成震驚。理所當然的反應，但向來有著少爺脾氣的青綠卻有種被看不起的感覺。  
「幹嘛？本大爺可不想照顧在浴室摔倒的人！」  
知道赤紅完全沒這個意思，但青綠還沒到能自如控制好勝心和自尊心的年紀，他反射性擺出日常的高傲姿態回應開始往後退的赤紅。

如綠毛蟲遇上波波的赤紅身體僵硬，死命按住其實是青綠的衣服。  
「綠……」  
除去顫抖的話，是很久違的稱呼。  
「又不是沒一起洗過，有必要這樣嗎？」  
為了不暴露臉頰的發熱，青綠繞到赤紅身後，蹲下，抓住其實屬於自己的衣服下襬，然後一把拉起。赤紅的身上多了很多青綠沒看過的疤痕，雖然不感意外，但那種一切都不再一樣的感覺又朝他襲來。  
「我先把衣服拿去洗，沐浴乳那些在這，你能自己洗吧？」  
青綠走向前方，指指放在蓮蓬頭下方的洗滌用品，熟練地在熱水器的面板上作調整。  
「過來試下水溫。」  
赤紅動作還算流暢地站起來，青綠作住隨時要上前攙扶的準備，幸而赤紅最後安穩地走到他身邊。僅剩下褲子的赤紅暴露出上身結實的肌肉線條，青綠燙到似移開視線。

青綠先從自己狀態不好時的水溫開始試，赤紅沒退縮，但從立馬皺起的眉可知，這對他來說太燙了。  
「燙就說。」  
雖然只是感覺被放大，身體並不會被燙傷，但青綠沒虐待眼前人的打算。試了幾次後，他總算調出了現在赤紅覺得舒適的水溫，僅比室溫暖一點的溫水。青綠把小椅拿到這邊，半命令式地要赤紅坐下。  
「褲子。」  
赤紅依言脫下，接過他遞來的褲子後，青綠挑了挑眉。  
「你要穿著內褲洗澡嗎？」  
別說赤紅不理解他的言行，他自己也說不清。脫掉內褲的赤紅緊緊夾著大腿，臉泛起了和室溫無關的紅暈。  
「我去弄衣服，你先自己洗吧。別勉強。別站起來。」  
強調過後的青綠拉開趟門，離開淋浴間。在他走到走廊時，嘩啦啦的水聲才從門後傳來。  
「我在幹嘛呀……」  
提著赤紅剛從身上脫下的衣服，青綠洩氣地自語。

將床單被單枕頭套和衣物都丟進洗衣機後，青綠沒給自己在洗衣機前磨蹭太久。在洗滌間脫下衣服，多番掙扎後，青綠決定在腰間圍條浴巾。他勉強能和家人共浴，但對象是赤紅時，儘管二人生理性別相同，他心裡還是說不出的疙瘩。他有和聯盟的大家一起去泡過溫泉，除了在意識到女士們和自己僅一竹欄柵之隔時外，他沒有半點的不自在。不在狀態的他一時忘了要敲門，把沖洗中的赤紅嚇了一跳。從外觀看來，應該剛洗好頭。不熱的水生不出水氣，浴間完全沒有洗澡中應有的樣子。青綠可以提升自己的感官應對，但他幼稚地覺得應該要給赤紅虧欠自己一回的機會。看到他進來，拿著海棉的赤紅不知如何是好。

「我幫你吧。」  
青綠霸道地搶過赤紅的海棉，他拿著海棉，表情複雜地看著對方身上大大小小的刻劃。  
「你連去趟醫院都不會嗎？」  
作為一個訓練家，青綠身上也有著各種傷痕，但赤紅身上的有些明顯是因為沒得到適當護理，反覆發炎才變成現在的模樣。回應他的是沉默和不覺得這有什麼大不了的感覺。如果是過去，作為兒時伙伴的青綠絕對會大罵對方是笨蛋，然而他不知道現在的自己還有沒有資格這樣做。  
  
青綠沒嘗試過被不愛自己的愛慕對象關心和介入生活，但他認為那不會好受。  
  
「你回去時候我分你些傷藥吧，不然噴火龍太可憐了。」  
赤紅側頭看了看他後又回首，微微點頭。  
「說句"謝謝"有這麼難嗎？」  
「……謝謝……」  
沒想到只是沒話找話的賭氣話會得到回應，青綠一時不知如何反應。  
「幾歲的人，這種事別要別人提醒！」  
結果又開啟了罵人模式，受不了自己的青綠起身去調較熱水。在他走到赤紅右前側時，伸前按鍵的手臂被猛力扯住。青綠回頭，赤紅正緊皺著眉地盯住他臂上的傷口。傷口很新也很輕，青綠內心很快冒出了不屬於他的自責，他這才意識到那是剛才穩住赤紅時弄到的。

對赤紅而言是適溫的水從蓮蓬頭直直射向他的臉，他本能性側臉抬手格擋。  
「笨蛋。」  
"不該在意的在意，蠢死了。"  
雖然嚮導值只有2，但青綠知道心中的感動不是來自被射了一臉水的赤紅。

在二人都沖洗乾淨後，青綠以適合赤紅的水溫放了一缸子水，扶赤紅進去坐好後，他自己也坐了進去，然後旋即因冷到而發了個抖。  
「閉嘴。」  
青綠捲成一團等待身體適應，不知所措和內疚不斷從對面傳來。二人各坐在缸子的一端，這缸子比青綠老家的缸子要大上一點點，但兩個男孩坐進去也顯得有點擁擠。曾經能任二人自在打鬧的空間也不復存在了。青綠能從晃動的水波中看到赤紅在水底下屈著的腿。兩腿中間的那部份因光線折射而顯得模糊不清。就在他思考著是否不應繼續賭氣，提升感官敏感度的時候，膝上傳來手的溫暖。他甫抬頭就看到赤紅正在用兩手包覆起他立著的雙膝。

杯水車薪。而且不存在的火使沒水氣的澡間變得灼熱。

青綠重新低下頭，微暖的水波一下有一下無地撫過他的鼻尖，沒了定型支撐的髮絲垂在臉頰兩側，防止他的表情能被窺視。  
「轉過去。」  
不明所以，但沒多問一句，赤紅的擔心無措在青綠靠上去時全然消散。在感受到提拉米蘇微苦的香甜後，青綠輕輕地罵了句︰笨蛋。在他看不到的角度，縮到鼻子以下都在水面下的赤紅微微地笑了。

青綠看不到，但他發現提拉米蘇的咖啡粉因自己的動作而被抖落了大半。  
“笨蛋”  
他在心裡又罵了一次。

…TBC


	8. Chapter 8

洗完澡回房間的路程又是一場挑戰。基本上回到房間時，二人都汗濕得足夠重新洗一次澡了。有床潔癖的青綠支著其實能靠自己站好的赤紅在已換好新床單被套的床前佇立一陣後，還是決定先替“病號”多抹一次身。被安放在椅子上的赤紅乖巧地任他魚肉。  
「你餓了嗎？」  
總算感覺舒服些的青綠朝坐在床緣，邊晃腿活動邊看著窗外的赤紅問。基本上睡了一天的人歪過頭想了想後，生硬地點了點。

“不餓，但應該吃點東西了。”

青綠沒有多思考，腦海中就浮現出答案，而且他萬二分肯定答案是正確的。無關哨兵嚮導，默契？他不想承認。他倆自小認識，小時候的赤紅話要比現在多一點，但也就一點，譬如會主動道謝而不是只點頭，在自己背著他時不會只盯著等或走近，會喊聲“綠”之類的。旅程中多次目睹二人“吵架”的葉子曾問過他是怎樣做到，他倒是想問問問過他這問題的人是怎樣做不到的，他一直覺得赤紅挺會表達己意的（雖然他偶爾還是會搞不懂對方在想什麼）。按他不一定準確的記憶，赤紅在接觸寶可夢對戰後就愈發沉默，那時候二人常在研究所翻閱有關對戰的書籍，赤紅時常專注到青綠喊他好幾聲也不知道。這種情況發生時，青綠通常都會趴在地板上托著腮觀察好友無比認真的臉，入迷是不至於，但他覺得這樣的赤紅很是新鮮。直到今天，他還記得某個下午，入室陽光打在盤腿坐在地上的赤紅身上那個畫面。

美？他不確定。但他至今難忘。兒時的赤紅和現在的赤紅慢慢重疊。  
“小時候可愛多了。”  
青綠在心中作出結論。被他盯著看的赤紅疑惑地側過頭，眨眨眼。單純無害的表情使青綠無來由地起了火氣。他的注視慢慢變成瞪視，然後得到了一個出現在吃驚後的尷尬笑容。

“你怎麼都不說話？”  
那是發生在某個暑假的事。從卡洛斯回到真新鎮的青綠一如往常找赤紅出門玩，他很快便注意到好友變得比去年沉默。他聽爺爺說，對方在自己不在的期間也常往研究所跑。走在他身側的赤紅愣了一下後，呆呆地看向他。二人無聲地對視了一陣後，青綠掏氣地捏著赤紅的兩邊臉頰往外扯。  
「呆呆獸赤紅！」  
「嗚！」  
青綠覺得自己沒用上會令赤紅生痛的力度，畢竟瞇著眼低鳴的對方完全沒要撥開他的舉動。他放手後，赤紅抬手揉了揉有點泛紅的臉頰。  
「不過就算你不說話，我都能懂你的。因為我們是好朋友嘛！」  
當時笑著說的青綠別無他意。赤紅回以一個感謝的笑容。

想起兒時的“羞恥”發言，青綠的火氣便更盛。他大步邁向床緣，兩手一把扯住本能後退的赤紅兩邊臉頰。  
「嗚……」  
莫明其妙被“攻擊”的赤紅露出了和兒時差不多的反應，沒過分的反應表示他的感官快恢復得差不多了，接下來只要使體力也跟上進度便可。根據剛才來回浴室的狀況，赤紅還沒辦法靠自己走太遠，但已經可以不戴上耳罩隔音，也能即時回應青綠的話。赤紅的復原速度比青綠預想中要快一些，不過考慮到對方長期在白銀山上玩單人生存遊戲，這點回復力還是必須的。青綠很快便鬆開了手，揉著臉的赤紅朝他投來疑惑的眼神，他果斷地視而不見，轉身走向房門。  
「二樓你能隨意走動，別下樓。」  
話畢，他便離開房間準備二人的晚餐去。

還有研究要趕的青綠給赤紅做了份簡單的關都式晚餐。海苔豆腐味噌湯、速成漢堡排（哨兵專用速食食品，他可沒為赤紅自製漢堡排的耐心）和配上一顆溏心蛋的烏龍麵。  
「自己吃。」  
赤紅看了看自己被放在床上餐桌的晚餐後，轉向青綠手上的鋁箔包，再看向青綠。  
「本大爺還有報告要趕。」  
青綠確定赤紅能自己用餐後，青綠旋開了手上的營養果凍，叼著離開房間。

青綠能在眼梢處看到赤紅在他拿著電腦回到房間時明顯鬆了口氣。他咬著吸管吸著果凍分析研究資料，新電腦雖然使他意外破財，但效能果然不是同一等級。在他沉浸在計算順暢的幸福感中時，那碗沒花他多少時間就煮好，還未被喝過的湯湊到他臉前。  
「幹嘛？不喜歡嗎？」  
他不記得赤紅有挑食的習慣。戴上眼鏡的青綠拿下果凍，抬頭問來到桌前的赤紅。後者把湯前遞了一點。  
「我不要。」  
在他，能量果凍三餐不過是死線前夕，再正常不過的日常。然而，視線回到屏幕的他忘了他的兒時好友暨勁敵和自己有著面向不同，但程度所差無幾的執拗。

沒給他多少時間研究，被切成小塊的漢堡排來到他唇邊，微甜的醬汁沾上了他的唇。青綠頓了頓後，再次放下所餘無幾的果凍，板著臉張口接受了送到嘴邊的食物。甜中帶咸的肉塊和口中殘餘的果凍混合出微妙的味道。  
「你吃就好—」  
又是一塊。青綠嘗試認為它出現在唇開合時會碰到的位置是個偶然事件。他再次接受了對方的好意，然後在第三塊肉塊要靠近時，他表示出沒任何曖昧空間的拒絕。  
「我不要！」  
舉著叉子的赤紅止住動作，他很清楚青綠的底線在哪裡。

漢堡肉在青綠臉前輕輕搖晃著。移向赤紅的視野沒絲毫掩飾當中不滿的打算。倚著桌子站著的人和坐在桌前的人無意義地無聲對峙著。在青綠瀕臨爆發邊緣時，二人間輕輕響起了一句：再一塊。

就像青綠比任何人都理解赤紅的無聲言說一樣，赤紅也比任何人都知道如何安撫青綠的情緒。

青綠臉容繃緊，赤紅平靜回望。兒時的樣子突然對不上了。

最後，道館館主板著臉奪過叉子，一臉不快地咀嚼上面已涼大半的肉塊。赤紅一言不發地取回已空下的叉子往回走。在金屬和陶瓷清脆的碰撞聲響起後，青綠放鬆了緊握著滑鼠的手，吐了口氣。

還是沒給他多少時間，腳步聲再次來到身旁。這次是湯。青綠皺起眉頭，赤紅沒露出任何表情變化，他知道自己沒拒絕的選項。  
「你說"再一塊"的。」  
沉默的視線從逞強的臉移向微微晃著的湯液上。溫暖的淺褐色飄散著獨特的香氣，不算誘人，卻是回家時常常會聞到的氣味。  
"這是湯。"  
青綠彷彿聽到赤紅牽強的解釋。他接下比飯碗小一號的黑碗，一口氣喝下半碗，然後往回遞。  
「我。飽。了。」  
這次，赤紅接受了。他沉默地回到床上，安靜地享用自己的晚餐，不就青綠明顯的不快給出任何回應。

青綠過了陣才意識到自己只準備了一套餐具。敲打鍵盤的指頭瞬間僵住，赤紅滑手機的身影映在筆電屏幕上。  
"嘖，又不是第一次，這麼緊張幹嘛。"  
自我嫌棄了一番後，青綠再次敲打起鍵盤。

  


程序彈出分析完成通知的聲響驚醒了青綠，他不知什麼時候趴在桌前睡著了，開著的文件被壓出了滿屏的空白。背上有著蓋了什麼的壓感，轉頭看去，是那件他早些時候親手丟進洗衣機，紅白配色的外套。往床上看去，衣服的主人沒有在其上。  
「赤紅？」  
青綠把道館二樓每個房間都開了一遍，都沒找到那人的身影。那就只有一處了。  
"不是和他說過別下樓嘛！"  
帶著火氣，青綠急步下了樓梯，雖然他和赤紅有著精神連結，但不是嚮導的他沒辦法從遠距離感知到赤紅的情緒。他一手執著赤紅的外套，跑過對戰場中央，一切擔心憂慮和不快都在靠近夢可夢休息室時煙消雲散。

今夜的月只有一半，休息室中更多依靠室內的夜間照明系統。不知下來多久的赤紅沐浴在一片藍色冷光中，胸前被噴火龍依偎著，妙蛙花、拉普拉斯、卡比獸和他自己的水箭龜都圍在他身旁簇擁，赤紅臉上是最溫柔的笑容，那肉眼可見的幸福感使青綠失去了推門的力氣。  
"隨他吧。"  
他輕輕把門帶上，原地嘆了口氣後，走向位於休息室旁的煮食區。

滿室的咖啡香替青綠帶回了生活感。他趴在流理台前的桌子上，視線不聚焦地面朝咖啡機的方向，盯著咖啡壺中的濾滴，迷茫著。小時候二人抱在一起打鬧然後滾成團的畫面浮現，青綠沒有想要回到過去的想法，但他很是懷念當時的快樂。無目的地輕敲咖啡壺的玻璃壺身，清脆的鏗鏗聲很是好聽。

咖啡煮好後，青綠把它們悉數倒進自己的專用杯子中，不加半滴奶，不加半顆糖。他急需理理自己愈發不清的腦子。放下壺子時，青綠因赤紅倒映在其上的身影而一頓。  
「別連走路都無聲。」  
說後，他給自己灌了一大口黑咖啡。純粹的酸苦味使他提起了一點精神。  
"應付你怎麼比弄報告還累呀！"  
「你要睡了嗎？」  
赤紅直盯著他手上的杯子眉頭緊皺。問題得不到答案的青綠挑起了一邊眉，然後他得到個滿臉不高興的點頭。不高興在他從冰箱取出能量果凍時加深，但青綠不打算給赤紅介入他和死線伙伴們的關係。  
「上去吧。」  
青綠走到赤紅身後，回身喚他，並順便把他的外套披回他身上。赤紅乖乖跟上，但十指不安份地拉扯身上不屬於自己的專用衣。  
「你弄破了我還是會要你賠的。」  
動作沒因警語而止住。畢竟在這個世界，常勝者不會缺錢。

赤紅扶著扶手慢慢上樓。看著他的動作，青綠因想到眼前人沒聽從自己的話而有點生氣，所以僅在旁邊注視，不打算主動攙扶。二人花了點時間才回到房間。回到房間時，已經快翌日，雖然略欠俐落，但赤紅已能靠自己上下床。他安靜地回到自己那側躺下。  
「晚安。」  
青綠協助他拉上被子蓋好後，重新坐回到筆電前。  
"把分析寫完就睡吧。"  
給自己定下目標後，指頭開始敲打，黑色的文字漸漸佔滿白色的文檔界面。達成目標前，青綠喝光了整杯黑咖啡，但這位向來忠實於他的死線伙伴在他躺到床上感到另一人的體溫時，徹底地背叛了他。

  


第二天早晨，青綠被手機鬧鐘和陽光聯合叫醒。伸手關掉程式後，他習慣性坐起，然後被腰上的力量牽制住。昨夜——更準確的說法是今天凌晨快早上——背著他睡的赤紅不如何時變成了環抱住他的睡姿。頭靠著他胸口的赤紅睡得很沉，完全沒被他的動作影響到。可動範圍受到極大限制的青綠盯著眼下睡得東翹西翹的亂髮，不滿地罵了聲：笨蛋，然後把不知被誰踢掉的被子往上拉至赤紅的肩膀。清晨的關都有點涼意，上半身幾乎都沒蓋到的他有點小冷，但很快便被變得暖和的擁抱暖和起來。

反正在昨天完成報告的計劃已徹底泡湯，那他多睡一會也不過份吧。

…TBC


	9. Chapter 9

今天青綠原來的行程是收拾收拾後就離開道館，但這計劃很顯然地已是沒可能完成。他第二次醒來時，已是早上十點多，較早時抱住他的人已不在眼前，但根據感覺，人還在房間內。熬夜後的不適使他想要多躺會才起來，但沒給他多躺太久，書桌方向就傳來聲響，然後是走近床邊的腳步聲。腳步聲聽著穩健，但念及房間沒多大，桌子離床更沒多遠，這沒能代表什麼。另一人的灰黑色影子投射在他腹前的牆上。  
「我沒事。」  
撐起上身，在床上坐好，青綠撥弄撥弄頭髮，用力地閉合了幾次很是乾澀的眼睛。  
「早餐有想吃什麼嗎？」  
話音剛落，青綠就趕在赤紅聳肩前補充一句︰別什麼都可以。後者一愣後朝他眨眨眼。  
“可是我真的沒特別想吃的。”青綠開始厭惡起自己內建的赤紅翻譯功能。儘管三年未使用，再次使用時還是同樣順暢。  
「我去梳洗，別再自己下樓。」  
赤紅點點頭，大概站累了，他坐上床緣，目光落到窗外，像是對外頭的陽光和樹影很感興趣似。青綠瞥了他一眼後下床離開房間。

衛生間有著被使用過的痕跡，快完全蒸發的水滴表示離上一次使用已過了一段時間。洗了把臉，滴上眼藥水後，青綠有種煥然一新的感覺。打量打量鏡子中的自己，看了看透進澡間的陽光，回想起赤紅看向窗外的神情，他在心裡暗暗有了打算。赤紅能迅速康復是件好事，但他心中卻有股和快樂、解脫相矛盾的情感，就像是那些年在旅途中屢屢挑戰赤紅，卻屢屢戰敗時一樣，一種不願原地踏步，卻又找不到突破口的焦慮、煩躁感。比當年好的是，他知道突破口是什麼，然而這對改善狀況毫無幫助。他可以乾脆地拒絕赤紅，但他害怕之後迎來的心碎，也許是他自負，但他不認為赤紅能對他的拒絕真正意義上地一笑置之。至於答應……赤紅很關心他，他不能否認自己也很關心對方，但在他，這都只是出於友情。以青綠的認知，愛情會希望和對方有更親密的行為，但他對赤紅並沒有這方面的衝動。

“你能和酒吧的任何一個人上床，卻不能和赤紅試一次？！”  
“哪有任何一個人喇！”  
葉子的反問和自己的反駁在腦海中響起。

這些年他和過不少人交往，當中有哨兵、有嚮導、也有普通人；他當過被甩，也當過甩人的；他有傷心過，也無感過，唯獨沒在人群中找到和赤紅那份愛同重同量的。

青綠打開衛生間的門後迎上正欲敲門的赤紅，看到自己後，赤紅明顯鬆了口氣。自動翻譯功能讀出了擔心的意思。  
“給我關掉喇⋯⋯”  
青綠強忍住嘆氣的衝動，  
「你要上洗手間嗎？」  
不知道青綠心思的赤紅理所當然地搖頭。青綠瞬間嘴角抽動。  
“給我看看氣氛！”  
察覺到他突然冒出火氣，不明所以的赤紅有點慌張。然而，他後退的幅度不足以避過青綠伸向他兩頰的手。  
「笨蛋！」  
話畢，青綠鬆開了手。赤紅又是那副委屈的樣子，他邊揉臉頰邊朝青綠投以疑惑的眼神。青綠因此感到有點得戚，為了掩飾嘴角的勾起，他快步往樓梯的方向走去。  
「下去吧。」  
待能控制住不想對方看見的笑意後，已走到樓梯口的青綠回身朝赤紅伸出手，後者勉強能跟上他的腳步，看到他伸來的手時，赤紅停住了。青綠主動上前捉住他的手臂。

赤紅下樓的腳步比上樓的要不穩，即便有青綠攙扶，他空著的手也不時要扶上牆壁作平衡和支撐。  
「你昨天晚上竟然自己下來⋯⋯」  
聞言，赤紅心虛地瞄了瞄青綠，已氣累的心馬上像被打上火石似，青綠不滿地抓緊赤紅的手臂，後者馬上露出吃痛的表情。  
「知道痛就給本大爺乖乖聽話！」  
話音甫落，青綠就鬆開手，改以指尖輕揉自己剛才用力的位置。  
“令人省不下心的討厭鬼！”

念及赤紅對寶可夢的愛，青綠把他帶向休息室，赤紅停在休息室的門前不解地看向他。  
「你陪陪牠們吧，我煮好拿過來。」  
赤紅明確地搖頭。  
「你跟過來要幹嘛喇！」  
抱怨歸抱怨，看出對方沒商量的打算，青綠還是板著臉把人往廚房的方向帶。其實下了樓梯後他大可以放手，但他完全沒有想到這一點。

今天的早餐和昨天的晚餐差不多，唯一的變動是漢堡排換成了煎魚。幾天沒正常作息過的青綠把餐點給赤紅後，習慣性走向冰箱，在他的手觸碰到能量果凍的包裝以前，一股帶著警告意味的氣息便從他身後傳來。

傳奇哨兵能逼使一般的哨兵屈服。生物學分類上，青綠屬於一般哨兵，而這學科最引人入勝的一點就是“個體差異”。

青綠示威性地在赤紅面前打開果凍吸吮，二人隔著餐桌無聲對峙。知道青綠是故意的赤紅先作出退讓，他清楚知道這友人完全不能硬碰硬。赤紅沉默地拿起餐具，他先把煎魚沿中線切開，再夾出一半的烏龍麵放到煎魚的小盤子上。在他操作的過程中，青綠的方向傳來紙袋被打開的聲響，沒多久，一塊被對半撕開的可頌放到他的碗旁邊，接著是椅子被拉近和餐具被放下的聲音。  
「我不要烏龍麵。」  
坐在他身旁的青綠盯著白色麵條微微皺眉。聞言，赤紅馬上把烏龍麵搬回碗裡，然後把自己那份魚再一次對分，推了過去。  
「完全不搭。」  
手拿著半份可頌的青綠眉頭不展地盯著煎得金黃的肉塊，筷子舉在其上一動不動。見狀，赤紅夾起一塊魚肉朝他遞去。  
「本大爺有餐具。」  
青綠拿起自己的餐具，一臉不高興地夾起一小塊魚肉送進嘴裡。

結果，青綠只吃了三分一的魚、半碗味噌湯和半塊可頌。只要他不是淨以營養果凍裹腹，赤紅似乎便能接受。已恢復大半的他主動承擔起抹乾碗盤的工作，負責洗滌的青綠完成自己的作業後，靠在流理台上看著他動作，同時把抹乾後的餐具放回適當位置。  
「我們待會出去走走吧。」  
待赤紅把最後的盤子也遞來後，青綠邊把盤子收好邊說，他的話迎來一個疑惑的側頭，  
「你不怕憋悶，寶可夢們怕。」  
赤紅一愣，接著點頭表示贊同，沒多久後又是一個側頭，這表示疑問。青綠已懶得去想為何自己能如此肯定。  
「找個有湖的地方吧，拉普拉斯好幾天沒下水了。」  
赤紅點了點頭。

…TBC


	10. Chapter 10

說往往比做容易。

適合今天此行的地點青綠知道好幾個，然而，問題是怎樣去。青綠站在休息室中看著和寶可夢們溫馨交流的赤紅，他實在不太放心讓赤紅自己一個騎噴火龍。至於二人一同騎大比鳥，鳥類寶可夢的骨架都是脆弱的，就算是伽勒爾的鋼鎧鴉，也是因為羽毛經過特化才能充當載具。沒有這種演化的大比鳥背負一人已是極限。他和赤紅同騎噴火龍？這可說是唯一可行的方案，但他就是在極力避免挑這選項。赤紅拿著他昨天從水靜市買回來的寶可夢零嘴，一一分給圍在身邊的寶可夢。青綠有點意外自己的寶可夢們都很樂意親近赤紅，除了……  
「怎麼了，不過去嗎？」  
他抓了抓大比鳥頰部的細羽，後者盯著赤紅的方向，甩了甩頭，然後把頭貼到青綠肩膀磨蹭。  
「好癢欸！」  
赤紅把自己的寶可夢都放出來了，這自然包括噴火龍。大比鳥不知何故對對方有著強烈的競爭心理，青綠覺得牠現在沒衝過去攻擊“入侵”地盤的外來者已算是很客氣。  
「啾！」  
生悶氣的大比鳥突然抬起頭看向前方，拿著零食的赤紅正朝這邊走來，他把零食倒在掌心，平攤住舉到鳥類寶可寶的喙前。大比鳥高興地啄食。牠只是看噴火龍不順眼，對赤紅及他的其他寶可夢倒是十分親近。  
「你覺得去湖邊比較好還是海邊？」  
赤紅側頭想了想後，看向大比鳥。  
「牠沒問題的。」  
話後，視線落到青綠身上。  
「那湖邊吧！畢竟耐寒的——」  
接下來的“只有拉普拉斯”被硬生生吞下，他竟然替長住白銀山的訓練家和寶可夢擔心這問題。他突然的中斷使赤紅眨了眨眼，待發現青綠沒接下去的意思後，便點點頭。

青綠打開料理間的儲藏櫃，內裡有幾包餅乾，幾瓶清水和茶類飲料。  
「水？茶？」  
雖然他覺得答案會是水，但循例還是問一下。赤紅在他舉起水瓶時點頭，於是青綠拿了兩瓶水放進紅白格子的野餐包，像是回到出發當天的既視感使他感到緊張。

一切就緒後便可以出發。為免白銀山幽靈引起騷動，青綠只開了道館的後門。久未出門的噴火龍擺出要朝天咆哮，但馬上被赤紅拍肩阻止。  
“原來會看氣氛嘛……”  
青綠其實對此不太介意，因為他偶爾會幫一些研究所照顧寶可夢。陌生的叫聲並不會使常青市的居民產生多大好奇，再者，噴火龍是難以馴化，但再怎樣算也不屬罕見。察覺到訓練家的不便，噴火龍溫馴地低伏地上好讓赤紅更容易騎上。赤紅不需要青綠幫忙就跨上了噴火龍，他看向站在旁邊的青綠，青綠也仰頭回視。噴火龍噴出一個鼻息後，用頭撞向青綠。青綠微笑著摸了摸在陽光下變得溫暖的牠，龍型寶可夢舒服地瞇起眼。別無他法的青綠重重地嘆口氣，往前踏出一步，阻礙馬上出現。  
「啾？」  
大比鳥放下了野餐包，銜住他的衣襬，圓滾滾的眼睛中滿是不解。  
「今天你負責帶路好嗎？」  
高傲的鳥兒把頭擱在他胸前。青綠知道自己應該要早點給牠做心理建設，但他也是剛剛才下定決心作出自己一直避開的決定。  
「啾。」  
不明白為什麼訓練家不坐到自己背上的大比鳥還是一臉不解，只要青綠嘗試拉開點距離牠就緊緊貼上，這狀況的大比鳥必然不會願意回到精靈球。在青綠不知如何是好時，他聽到身後傳來動靜，轉頭便看到赤紅跳下噴火龍。赤紅落地時一個踉蹌，噴火龍及時舉起尾巴助他穩住，牠得到訓練家一個感謝的撫摸。在青綠身後的大比鳥開始磨擦鳥喙。  
「你怎麼了？」  
沒看過牠如此生氣的青綠對此毫無辦法，只能盡力安撫，隨著赤紅接近，大比鳥頭上甚至揚起了頭上的飾羽。  
「大比——」  
赤紅按上他的肩把話打斷，青綠難得地在他面前露出了迷茫的表情。赤紅搖搖頭，然後抬手撫上展示出敵意的大比鳥。  
「抱歉。」  
青綠有一瞬間以為自己搞混了和赤紅的連結及現實，然而對方張合的唇瓣給出了答案。關都的鳥中王者高傲地俯視向自己道歉的人類，在牠對面的噴火龍因此躁動起來。察覺到的青綠馬上和牠對上眼，他嘗試以堅定的目光傳遞一切安好的訊息。剛開始，噴火龍用和大比鳥相似的眼神瞪視他，這令青綠想起伙伴剛從比比鳥進化成大比鳥的時候，能力值躍升的牠沒少在他身上打洞過，當然這和他當時只追求力量的訓練方式也有關係就是。回憶到過去，青綠按不住唇角輕勾，但目光始終沒離開噴火龍，他朝對方緩卻重地點了一下頭。凝視他片刻後，火系寶可夢總算攏起翅膀，重新伏到地上。青綠不著痕跡地鬆了口氣。這兩隻萬一打起來，那就不只在常青市引起騷動了。在他安撫噴火龍的同時，赤紅亦嘗試抬手碰觸大比鳥的臉頰，他的手馬上被躲開，並引來一下具威嚇性的磨喙。赤紅改變方式，他在大比鳥臉前垂直展示掌心，目光聚焦在喙端，慢慢朝牠的喙背移去。能載人的鳥兒翅膀微張，他的訓練員馬上過去安撫。  
「我知道你很不高興，沒提早告訴你，抱歉嘛。」  
大比鳥朝自己的訓練家眨眨眼後抖了抖身體，細碎的絨羽頓時往四周飛揚。牠轉向依然朝自己豎著手掌的赤紅，後者朝牠微微一笑。鳥喙朝左右磨了磨後，大比鳥低頭頂向赤紅的掌心，赤紅隨即摸了摸牠已平伏的飾羽，鳥類寶可夢發出表示享受和親密的喉音。一旁的青綠微微地呼了口氣。  
「謝謝。」  
赤紅輕輕地在鳥兒的喙上親了一口，訓練家和寶可夢間極其平凡的舉動，青綠卻立馬覺得混身不自在。

息怒後的大比鳥用爪子抓起野餐包，振翅飛向藍天，在常青道館上空盤旋。赤紅和青綠同時露出了放心的笑容。青綠收回視線時，赤紅依然臉迎藍天，他的側面仍是那個柔情似水的笑顏。青綠沒來由一陣難過，這笑容他太熟悉了，如果可以，他希望自己永遠不知道背後的含義。  
「別親我的寶可夢。」  
聞言，赤紅收回視線，搔搔臉頰，不好意思地笑了。

青綠想像的畫面是他在後，赤紅在前，所以應該是他先跨到噴火龍的背上。他沒多少騎龍型寶可夢的經驗，就算有都是小時候那種類似農場體驗活動中嘗到的，所以當他站到噴火龍身側時，他才發現自己無從入手。接載訓練家時，鳥類和龍類寶可夢都會蹲下，然而，前者的翅膀能完全貼近身側，並且不會有凸起的部份，身高也算是很好騎上的高度。察覺到他的疑惑，赤紅一聲不發，拾起他的手按上噴火龍的翅根，同時指了指牠的側腹。  
「哎……踩上去？」  
赤紅點點頭。青綠盯著他，猶豫了數秒才真的以對方說的做。動作對了，接下來就一氣呵成了。爬蟲類寶可夢的身體遠沒有鳥類來得柔軟，背寬也要寬上不少，青綠對自己雙腿跨開的幅度不太習慣。  
「你敢這樣對大比鳥我絕對不放過你。」  
坐穩後，他不禁嘀咕，這上下法完全不適合套用到鳥類身上。聽到他的咕嚕，赤紅笑了笑。知道赤紅勉強能跨上，青綠就沒有提供幫助。赤紅坐穩後，輕輕踢了踢噴火龍，噴火龍便扇動翅膀朝天空飛去。  
「啾？」  
大比鳥朝扶搖直上的他們靠近，噴火龍轉頭看過去，然而鳥兒沒要和牠對上眼的打算，逕直飛到青綠頭頂的位置。  
「去綠林的湖邊吧。」  
青綠給出指令後，大比鳥一聲鳴叫，轉頭朝一個方向飛去。在牠要飛遠前，青綠吹了聲口哨把牠叫住。飛在他倆上前方的大比鳥低頭看了過來，  
「包給我。」  
青綠朝牠伸手示意，包並不重，但沒替牠做好心理預備的內疚感使他希望可以盡量令牠飛得更自在一些。大比鳥盯住他一陣後重新看向前方，故意收緊抓住紅白色小包的爪子，振翅疾飛到前方。噴火龍尋求自己訓練家的意見，然後在幾下拍肩後振翅加速。大比鳥在他們還離自己一段距離時就又把距離拉開。  
「牠是怎麼變成這種性格的……」  
青綠愣愣地看著愛寵在藍天白雲下的背影，雖然知道自己的大比鳥有任性傾向，但牠從未表現得如此明顯過。坐在他身前的赤紅微微一顫，  
「閉嘴！」  
竊笑的赤紅笑得更開了，清楚原因的青綠不高興地在他的肩上揍了一下，然後自己也跟著失笑。

青綠挑的地點是一片穩密的綠林空地，這是被劃作研究用途的林地，人跡很是罕見。最先到達的大比鳥正在湖邊悠閒地整理羽毛。  
「這裡應該沒人會過來。就算來的也是研究員，應該沒關係吧？」  
他不清楚赤紅隱居白銀山的原因，但從愈來愈誇張的傳言來猜測，避開人群應該是其中一個……吧？滑下噴火龍的赤紅環顧四周後，點了點頭。噴火龍噴了個鼻息吸引訓練家的注意，在得到表示允許的點頭後，肆意地對天咆哮。赤紅走近湖邊，放出拉普拉斯，然後回身在草地上放出卡比獸，水箭龜和妙蛙花。青綠也放出風速狗和水箭龜。他的寶可夢常有放風機會，所以他沒把牠們都帶出來。他的水箭龜馬上朝噴火龍跑過去，屬性相剋的兩隻寶可夢很快便抱在一起玩起摔角來。  
「你也去跑一跑吧！」  
青綠回頭朝風速狗說，後者吠了兩聲後邁開腳步向遠方奔去。橘紅色的身影在青色的草地上異常鮮明。  
「啾！」  
大比鳥再次"揪"住他的衣襬。  
「不多休息一會嗎？」  
常青道館離這不算遠，但大比鳥一直以高於慣常的速度飛行，按青綠的經驗，牠剩下的體能不足以應付一趟恒常修煉。  
「啾。」  
大比鳥在他身前蹲下，青綠撫上牠的背。未及仔細整理的背羽有點凌亂，青綠順手幫牠順了順。  
「我有點累了，給我休息一會可以嗎？」  
他的愛寵頂著黑溜溜的大眼睛看向他，似是在評估應不應該踏上這下台階。  
「待會一定和你飛一趟。」  
「啾。」  
得到保證後，大比鳥親暱在他身上磨蹭。跟隨青綠來到坐在湖邊的赤紅身邊，大比鳥再自我清潔一番後，便把頭藏到翅膀下休息。牠果然累了。青綠摸了摸牠的翅膀後坐到赤紅左側。人跡罕見的山上在下午已帶著令人舒暢的涼意，青綠瞇著眼，抬頭享受微風的吹拂。湖水的清甜，林中的果香，草坡的植香，一切的一切都是如此舒適寫意。一陣划水聲使他睜眼，任拉普拉斯在懷中撒嬌的赤紅笑得很是溫柔，完全不會令人想到他就是白銀山鬼魅本人。好幾天沒徹底休息過的青綠感到一陣倦意襲來，他在草地上躺下閉上眼。這種天氣在野外露宿並不會令他得到感冒。雖然疲憊，但青綠沒有馬上熟睡。他在遠離的划水聲響起時清醒了一點，然後在接近的腳步聲傳來時完全醒過來。赤紅停在他身前不遠處，他能從呼吸聲判斷出赤紅正臉朝自己，而且不論是他自己還是他，都正緊張著，青綠直覺覺得這不是睜眼的時機。就在青綠快要受不住這氛圍時，赤紅蹲了下來，脫下外套蓋到他身上。突然的重量使青綠微微皺眉，但很快便舒展開來。撫上他臉頰的指尖和濕涼的草坡形成鮮明對比，青綠從不知道要不要睜眼變成不敢睜眼。他的呼吸早就沒了熟睡時的平穩，而他深信赤紅察覺到這一點。指頭在青綠的頰上流連，熱流隨它們的軌跡流動，似是想要找出那條能令青綠不顧一切的導火線。  
「嗯……」  
過於深沉的情感使青綠選擇拉緊身上的覆蓋物，微微捲身，指頭如受驚的鳥兒般逃離，然後在環境恢復安定後又歸來。赤紅在他身前躺下，手撫上他的臉頰，撫上他的唇瓣……落在臉上的鼻息使青綠以為赤紅會親吻他的唇，然而他得到的只有一句幾不可聞的"抱歉"。

赤紅站起走遠。青綠不自控地抖顫，他的心痛得像是要被撕裂開似，他唯一能做的只有繃緊身體，試圖以此壓過那股令他生痛窒息的力量。

待青綠"醒來"時，赤紅正抱著膝看拉普拉斯暢泳。青綠拉扯著他的外套看了一陣後，故意弄出較大的動靜起來。赤紅轉頭看了過來。  
「外套，謝謝。」  
赤紅微微一笑接過外套穿上。明明交接時二人的手都沒碰觸到彼此，青綠卻燙到似收回手，抓住另一手的手臂。赤紅沒就此表現出任何反應。水波盪漾，青草彎腰，剛才的事就這樣隨風而去，似是從未發生過，然而也只能是似是。還是他和赤紅，氣氛卻壓得他要喘不過氣來。  
「我和大比鳥飛一趟。」  
無理會赤紅是否有回答的餘力，青綠懦弱地逃離了現場。

熟識的騎乘感平復了青綠的心情。他在大比鳥背上往下張望，赤紅還是在那個位置。  
「飛高一點。」  
他給大比鳥發出指令。牠服從地騰升到一個剛好不令他感覺寒冷的高度。  
「再往上一點。」  
鳥類寶可夢側眼看了看他後，加速筆直向前飛去。  
「我說飛高一點呀！」  
大比鳥保持速度，沒理會這道指令，以及滴在背上的水滴。高速飛行時的風聲把其餘的一切聲音都掩蓋得徹底。

在一個和那湖邊有點距離的另一個湖邊，青綠捧起冰涼的湖水洗了把臉。在他身旁喝水的大比鳥散發著堪比日常訓練後的熱度。這裡是另一個要申請才能進入的地點，但比青綠挑選的歷史更久一點，被認為已研究透徹，所以人跡要更罕見一些。喝夠了水的大比鳥抖了抖羽毛，就地窩了起來。  
「抱歉。」  
青綠撫上愛寵的背，牠馬上親暱地蹭向青綠的臉，輕輕啾叫兩聲。青綠看向平靜如鏡的湖水，湖的另一邊有連綿的山脈，在那些山脈中有一座不起眼的小山峰，那是因距離遙遠而顯得渺小的白銀山。  
"下次帶那個傢伙過來吧……"  
心中的想法成形了一會後，他才意識到當中的意思。  
「什麼跟什麼嘛……」  
青綠因受不了自己而苦笑。

載著青綠的大比鳥在赤紅身旁降落時，天上已只剩夕陽的橘色餘光。看到他回來，赤紅的表情和內心都明顯地鬆了口氣。  
「抱歉，飛到忘了時間。」  
青綠希望湖水的冰涼足以消去自己眼眶的紅腫。對他的道歉，赤紅僅微微一笑，搖搖頭。  
「赤紅。」  
赤紅回過頭，他正朝和水箭龜窩一起照日光的噴火龍走去。青綠嘗試控制唇瓣，但它們就像注了鉛般沉重得難以牽動。赤紅奇怪地側了側頭。  
「沒事。」  
撇開頭，話語就衝口而出。  
"我在搞什麼呀……"  
「我們回去吧。」  
青綠邊自我斥責邊說，站在他對面的人在夕色下露出了笑容，點點頭。

再次坐到噴火龍的背上時，天上已是繁星密佈。大比鳥今天的飛行量已大大超過日常量，所以青綠把牠收回精靈球，疲憊的牠沒反抗地把接載任務全交給噴火龍。  
「晚餐你想吃什麼？」  
赤紅抬頭看向星空作出思索狀，  
「咖哩行嗎？」  
搖頭。青綠也覺得會是這個答案，當初會買這調理包也只是想說萬一赤紅想念這種重味的食物時有辦法應付。  
「那……雞肉？還是你想—」  
"吃魚"兩個字還未出口，赤紅已點頭。青綠忽然沒來由地想到，如果自己一直不問，赤紅會不會開金口告訴自己想吃什麼。  
"下次試試看。"  
他想。  
「那就雞肉吧。」  
晚餐菜式得到確定，但青綠很快就意識到有哪裡不對。  
「我說呀，你還真敢提反對意見。」  
赤紅回頭尷尬地笑了笑。  
「還敢笑。」  
如果二人不是正處於萬尺高空，青綠已動手拉扯赤紅的臉頰。

月光把二人的影子投射在噴火龍拍動的翼膜上，赤紅在前，青綠在後，二人間隔著一道掌心寬的空隙。青綠抬手，使手的影子碰上赤紅背的影子。  
"你好起來，本大爺就給你答覆。"  
青綠微微傾身，使自己的影子疊上赤紅的。一部份的他暗暗祈望赤紅可以恢復得慢一點，這樣他就不用離開待了三年的舒適圈，然而，更大部份的他衷心希望赤紅可以恢復得快一點，他想念那個站在對戰場意氣風發的身影了，哪怕之後要承擔起對方部份的喜怒哀樂，他都心甘情願。

此時此刻，他是真的這樣覺得。

…TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有點卡的一篇  
> 總是不太滿意  
> 14/11 22:22 加了個小段落 感情轉折總算比較順暢一點（倒地

青綠很火大。他毫不掩飾腳步聲地走在通往自己房間的走道上。

今天早上，常青道館收到一個對戰預約。其實他不用急著回覆，但一個毫無根據的想法驅使他按下了接受鍵。他當時覺得一場對戰應該能振奮赤紅的精神，也能給他自己一個放鬆的機會。然而最後結果是當下這個令他火大的局面。礙於赤紅的狀況，他沒召回其他訓練家，他選擇的解釋是以免要多應付一群追星族，而不是考慮到赤紅大概不喜歡人群。這次的挑戰者是個活潑的女孩，神態動靜隱約間有幾分阿響的模樣。那孩子有點久沒聯絡他了，如果他的想法正確，也許可以邀阿響過來和赤紅一戰。他自問現在自己難以對赤紅抱有單純的心情，阿響應該更能給赤紅一場痛快的戰鬥。當然這是建立在他想法正確的前提下。提出挑戰的女孩是個多屬性訓練家。從她熟練轉換寶可夢的架勢來看，她為這戰做了不少準備。青綠不討厭她。對戰到一半時，出現了出乎青綠意料的走向，然而最終他還是嬴了對戰。儘管他是獲勝方，他還是給了女孩綠色徽章。道館戰目的是發掘有潛力的訓練家，只要得到館主認可，即便沒有獲勝，仍然有機會得到徽章—當然以戰勝獲得仍是主流*。

時間回到對戰前。坐在床上的赤紅一臉好奇地盯著他套上主要作用是造型的外套。  
「本大爺今天有場對戰，你別下來。」  
他可不想惹來什麼騷動，傳奇出現在勁敵的道館已經夠糟，八卦雜誌那種沒事湊對更是令人心煩。聽到有對戰，赤紅的表情馬上亮起來。  
「我。說。不准下來！」  
青綠知道自己很完美地傳達出沒商量餘地的意思，因為他甫說完，床上馬上多了隻耳朵聳拉的"卡蒂狗"。青綠有預料到赤紅會因有對戰而興奮，但他沒預料到會得到一隻"卡蒂狗"。既是早打算如此，又是為免"人型寶可夢"咬破他的枕頭被具作發洩，青綠取起赤紅放在他書桌上充電的手機。赤紅的手機沒設鎖屏，考慮到對方常年獨居，這也沒什麼好奇怪的。青綠點開瀏覽器，登入常青道館的監控系統，選擇對戰場上的那台。  
「拿著。」  
青綠把手機拋回給赤紅，後者有點狼狽地雙手接過，青綠無來由地想到從前和卡蒂狗玩的拋球遊戲。赤紅疑惑地看了看手機屏幕後回看他。  
「實時的，別亂按其他有的沒的。」  
"卡蒂狗"露出一幅乖巧貌，尾巴高興地一擺一擺。赤紅一臉期待地看著還啥都沒有的對戰場，臉上的笑容使青綠很不是味兒。  
"本大爺服侍你好幾天還沒看你這樣開心過！"  
"免費煮給你吃還挑！"  
昨夜在噴火龍背上笑著的是他的童年玩伴，現在在他面前笑著的是作為訓練家的赤紅，這個赤紅不只每每戰勝了他，更成為了大家心中觸不可及的傳奇。昨夜至剛剛還堅定無比的想法落下了動搖的碎屑。  
"停下來呀……"  
青綠猛地搖搖頭以截斷自己的想法。他快要對戰了，不能因這種事亂了心神。  
「別下來。」  
離開前，他再次提醒，赤紅愉悅地捧著手機點頭回應。關上門後，青綠勾了勾嘴角。  
"笨蛋。"  
不管現在的赤紅是哪個赤紅，他依然是常青道館的館主，這事實不因任何事情而改變。青綠步下了通往一樓的樓梯。

時間回到現在，女孩也有一隻噴火龍，青綠理所當然地派出水箭龜應戰。在他準備指示水箭龜防禦時，一陣無上的喜悅無預警地在他體內迸發，他馬上知道那不是屬於自己的情緒。水箭龜因指示中斷而吃了一記重撃，和牠建立了連結的青綠也受到同樣的震撼，他能看到女孩雀躍跳起的身影。他甩甩頭試圖除去那想法，然而他做不到，那喜悅就像在他腦中扎了根似不願離去，青綠甚至覺得不輪到自己決定它的留去。純粹理性的數值差距和任何感情無關，青綠的哨兵就是不及赤紅的。其後的對戰，青綠腦中都不斷出現應戰選項，而他不得不承認當中有幾個都比他想到的要更好，他只能盡力作出真正屬於自己的選擇，然而不知是二人認識太久還是實力接近的緣故，青綠的不少選項都和赤紅的重疊，這使他變得異常焦躁。直到最後，女孩都不知道自己正和兩名訓練家對戰著，青綠和她對戰到彼此都只剩一隻寶可夢。  
女孩是噴火龍；他是水箭龜。和那戰一樣的陣容，從未真正消失過的挫敗感加入消耗青綠精神力的戰團。青綠覺得這次自己能戰勝的絕大部份原因是察覺到他異常的水箭龜自發地更加依賴過往的經驗作判斷，減輕了他不少負擔。屬性當然也是其中一個原因，但受過重撃後，水箭龜的優勢並不如一般認知中的多。

一切塵埃落定後，青綠感激地摸了摸第一時間湊過來關心的伙伴。  
「水箭？」  
「我沒事。」  
「水。」  
和他並肩作戰的伙伴稍微安心了些，  
「謝謝你，做得很好。」  
「水箭！」  
水箭龜高興地笑開了臉，乖巧地回到精靈球。

送別女孩後，青綠把自己的精靈球放進治療器。盯著代表運作中的閃爍燈光，剛才對戰的景象一一於青綠眼前重演，景象從清晰變成模糊，從女孩變成男孩，從全由自己掌控的戰鬥變成混有他人的意志……三年前和今天的景象交融又分開，分開又交融，誓要從青綠身上逼出個結果似。  
「嘖！」  
青綠無意識地握拳，尚未完全平復的感官把掌心的疼痛放大至難以忍受。他看向掌心其實尚淺的月牙，在無人的場上罵了句︰討厭鬼。經過剛剛的戰鬥，他才意識到自己把事情看得太簡單了……戰鬥被"干預"、思緒被"侵占"、感受被"凌駕"……只要他給出了肯定的答覆，這種事只會一再發生。  
「都是你的錯！」  
「有事沒事覺醒什麼！」  
錯都算到赤紅身上算是二人自認識以來便保有的"默契"。開啟了任性模式的青綠朝道館二樓的生活區走去，他任由心中的情緒隨時間發酵，反正那個人總是會讓步。

青綠在房門前停下腳步，深呼吸後後猛力推開房門，赤紅因此嚇得掉了手機，手機畫面上是剛才對戰的重播。看不到人還好，人在眼前時，青綠的情緒就再也控制不住。憤怒、不甘、羞恥又一次合成一體朝他襲來。  
「綠……？」  
「閉嘴。」  
他知道怪責赤紅並不理智，因為赤紅對自己能感受到他情緒此事一無所知，但積壓滾利了三年的情緒不是說控制就能控制。青綠低下頭，閉上眼，深深吸了口氣。

重重地把氣吐出，青綠張開雙眼，抬起頭。他知道為了前進，為了承諾，他必須擺脫三年前的陰影，不論是作為一個訓練家、赤紅的朋友，還是那個更進一步的身份。青綠大步邁向床邊，不容分說地跨坐到赤紅身上，扯過他的衣領，如過往般，又不如過往般地睥睨住身下人，  
「來對戰吧，冠軍。」  
最後被強調的稱謂使赤紅倏地睜大雙眼。青綠碰上他的額頭，強勢地把二人的意識都扯進領域。被強行帶進精神領域的赤紅一臉錯愕，這不應是哨兵能做到的事。  
「少囉嗦。」  
青綠召喚出伊布，赤紅無措地退後。  
「叫出皮卡丘，在這能做到吧。」  
「咪？」  
對狀況不理解的伊布不安地來回看著二人。赤紅呆站原地，動也不動，過了好半晌才側過頭抬起右手，集中精神力，緩緩創造出皮卡丘的實體。  
「布！」  
「皮卡！」  
一楬一黃的精神體馬上急不可待地朝對方奔去，彼此繞著圈示好。青綠板住臉看著快樂的伊布，赤紅面無表情地看著皮卡丘，二人的視線因牠倆的互動而交纏。  
「伊布。」  
兩隻精神體停下腳步，伊布直接看向自己的創造者，皮卡丘先看看青綠，再看向赤紅。二人一個點頭後，牠倆各自回到自己的創造者身邊。  
「我不會幫牠轉換型態，開始吧。」  
青綠擺出對戰的架勢，他的精神壓力使他感到虛弱，但他怕自己錯過這次就再沒勇氣對赤紅提出對戰要求。赤紅彎身抱起皮卡丘，默不作聲地盯住青綠一陣後看向二人間的地面，沒半點要開始的意思。在青綠要爆發前，赤紅側過頭，分別用講的和豎指示意了個數字。  
「三。」  
「什麼……為什麼？我不要！」  
花了幾秒意會到他所想表示的後，青綠不滿地抗議，赤紅皺起眉，想了下後不太甘願地用手比出個"五"。  
「我不要！」  
聞言，赤紅把手放到皮卡丘頭頂，慢慢地消除牠的實體化。皮卡丘不解地往上看著他的手，站在青綠肩上的伊布有點緊張，牠從青綠肩上跳下，不安地來回走動。  
「好喇！五招就五招！」  
有自知之明的青綠最終選擇接受。到了他們這種等級的訓練家即便只是旁觀都能掌握場上參戰者的大概狀況，赤紅沒可能沒注意到青綠剛才在對戰場上的異常。"提議"得到接受後，赤紅展現了開朗的笑容。  
"奸詐！"  
不滿在青綠心中如一隻卡蒂狗般高聲吠叫，甜蜜且溫暖的被關心、被疼惜被牠毫不客氣咬在嘴裡甩動、踩在腳下踐踏，卻不願意放開，也不允許任何人取走。他的確是有恃無恐，但這本就是被愛者的特權。

皮卡丘跳到地上擺出對戰的架勢，尾巴因亢奮而顫動，伊布也展示出差不多的姿態。站在青綠對面的赤紅壓下帽舌，閉上眼。待他再度睜眼時，對對戰的熱情猶如迸發的烈焰，嘶吼著朝青綠撲去。足令把人刮倒的強風倏地吹起，青綠下意識抬手格擋，在他腳旁的伊布側開頭，下壓身體，身上的長毛被吹得凌亂。青綠勉強睜眼，嘴角因腎上腺素飈升而勾起。他好久沒感受到這種氣勢了。這些年他面對過無數的訓練家，然而能帶給他這種興奮感和喜悅的從來只有赤紅一人。這裡是赤紅的精神領域，青綠不敢貿然判斷對方已完全康復，所以不好釋出自己的戰意。  
赤紅不太在意提升寶可夢的速度，所以電光一閃很適合當首發招式，青綠有信心能拿下這一勝。料到他有此著的赤紅指示皮卡丘迴避，但伊布還是先拔了頭籌，就像他倆自小認識一樣，伊布和皮卡丘也是認識多時，對彼此的行動模式都有一定概念，不同的是牠倆要比他倆坦率得多。其後，赤紅連續使出兩次撒嬌**降低伊布的攻擊，在他要使出第三次時，察覺到的青綠不滿地抗議。  
「你！」  
赤紅歪了歪頭，微笑著表示反問。氣急敗壞的青綠想說什麼卻又挑不到能說的，二人是設了五招定勝負的規則，可是並沒有作其他限制，所以赤紅沒有犯規。  
「哪有人這樣的！」  
赤紅笑得很是燦爛。  
「奸詐！」  
「咿？」「皮卡？」  
比起對戰更想多聚一會舊的伊布和皮卡丘疑惑地看看自己的創造者，再看向彼此，然後不約而同地露出感到奇怪的表情。赤紅往前走向很不高興的青綠，後者撇開頭不願意對視。赤紅也不介意，他邊微笑邊拾起青綠的左右手，再用自己的手合起，輕輕地搖了搖。他身後的伊布和電氣鼠已經高興地抱在一團玩鬧。  
"回去吧。"  
「我不要！」  
「這太詐了！」  
「綠。」  
又軟又柔的聲調使青綠一震，赤紅很清楚他的軟肋在哪。  
「奸詐！」  
赤紅還是那個笑容，晃著他的手。

回到意識層面，先睜開雙眼的是赤紅，青綠沒比他晚上太多，  
「真不痛快。」  
「早知道隨便找個對戰視頻給你看算了。」  
面對他的持續抱怨，赤紅露出苦笑回應，心內卻像是在飄雪的日子中窩在鋪有厚軟地毯的壁爐邊，一邊捧著熱可可亞，一邊看著窗外雪景般又暖又甜。  
"可可亞不太合，應該是蜂蜜水。"  
青綠默默"修正"自己的想法。短時間連續戰了兩場高水平對戰使他很是疲憊，他跨坐在赤紅大腿上微微喘息，但因累極而生的頭暈不願意就此放過他，他的床比一般單人床寬，但沒到雙人床的規格，赤紅剛好坐在床中央，兩側都沒有足夠他躺下的位置。  
"誰叫你要坐中間。"  
在心中給自己個原因後，青綠就毫不客氣地靠上身下人的胸膛。赤紅瞬間一僵，青綠不予理會，他現在只想好好休息一會。他閉上眼，熟練地平緩對戰過後激昂的情緒，逐點逐點地調控亢奮中的感官。青綠懂事後不久就覺醒，小孩的高敏配上哨兵的天性使他過了段總是哭喊的日子。所幸爺爺和姐姐有這方面的人脈和技術，所以那段日子並沒有長得令人難以忍受或形成陰影。小時候他能力失控時，奈奈美總會抱住沒比自己小多少的他，一邊輕撫他的頭，一邊給予他正向的鼓勵。他現在這跨坐姿態並不算舒服，但青綠像是在面對害羞類的寶可夢時般謹慎，生怕一個微小動作或想法就把對方嚇跑。  
"凱西比你可愛多了。"  
回憶起旅途中單純的快樂，青綠會心地笑了笑。不知時間是過了半晌還是一會，赤紅小心翼翼、試探性地碰了碰他的背。青綠睜開眼，他眼前是靠內側的牆，牆上有點歲月痕跡，但仍能稱為潔白。看他沒表示排斥後，赤紅開始一下一下地掃撫他。沒過多久，空著的那手也大膽地搭上他的腰，發現他也不抗拒後，微微地緊了緊，青綠順著那力度徹底地放鬆下來，安靜地享受著赤紅的撫摸和擁抱。青綠能隔著衣服感受到赤紅溫暖的體溫，聞嗅到對方身上和自己同樣的沐浴劑和洗衣劑香氣，溫暖和日常感使他很是放鬆，他很想直接深陷其中，然而在他要行動前，腦海中晃過當初他朝睡夢中的凱西丟精靈球，球到路上，寶可夢就瞬移走的畫面。  
"再等一會吧。"  
過了會，身體有點酸的青綠想要調整成一個更舒適的位置，在他移動期間，大腿碰到個硬物，碰到的當下，赤紅顫了一下。青綠有點不自在，他能理解赤紅的感情，但證據如此露骨地擺在眼前時，心裡多少有點疙瘩。隨著時間過去，赤紅的不安難耐就愈發嚴重。原本令人感覺溫馨的寧靜冬日景致漸漸變得黏稠壓抑，壁爐中的火焰變得過於旺盛，溫暖香甜的蜂蜜水變得滾燙難握，窗外的飄雪成了風暴。  
「我去%#$%&」  
被壓得透不過氣的青綠急於脫離此環境，他話說不清楚，路也沒看好，一腳踩在床緣後就直直往地上傾去，所幸赤紅及時捉住他的手臂往回拉。然而，赤紅的反射性舉動把青綠拉回他的懷裡，直接承受撞撃的赤紅變成半躺下的姿勢，青綠跌落在他的小腹上，硬起恰好地頂在青綠胸腹交接處。青綠燙到似彈起，赤紅的褲子不是貼合的款式，所以他兩腿間的硬起在外觀上並不明顯，青綠因此鬆了口氣。  
「我去弄早餐！」  
這次他把話說清楚了。青綠急步轉身離去，然後再一次被拉住。赤紅緊扣住他的手腕，著急地張嘴似是想要說什麼，但嘴巴張了又閉，閉了又張好幾次都擠不出來一個音節來。焦急、抱歉、無措紛紛朝青綠襲來。  
「不用道歉喇……」  
青綠盡量不使自己似是在抗拒地解開赤紅的手，他急步走向房門，在房門處頓了頓，拋下一句"今天吃三明治吧"後就開門逃去。

"這也太尷尬了吧……"  
迅速步下樓梯的常青道館館主紅透了臉。

…TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *印象中有集動畫這樣演過  
> **撒嬌：第二世代引入的招式，用撒嬌的眼神誘使對手疏忽大意，大幅降低對手的攻擊。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未更完 佔個位
> 
> 20/11 更完

打發均勻的蛋液甫接觸到預熱得恰好的橄欖油就馬上凝固成誘人的金黃色塊狀。雖然說好是三明治，但備好起司、火腿後，赤紅應該不習慣用涼食開始新一天的想法就揮之不去。在青綠想到要抗衡前，蛋就已經被打進碗裡。在他質問自己在幹麼前，發好的蛋液已加好鹽巴和牛奶。盯著已煮好的炒蛋，青綠努力想要使自己覺得不耐煩，但腦中想的全是還有什麼內餡料是赤紅可能會喜歡的。果醬？他沒買，這裡也沒備。生菜？同上。紫甘藍？同同上。蕃茄……別再想新鮮蔬菜了。美奶滋？配炒蛋好像怪怪的。要不把起司加熱弄出拉絲效果好了，聽起來不錯。滿意這個想法的青綠重新啟動爐子，把抹上牛油的吐司放上還殘留著少許橄欖油的煎鍋，撒上起司和火腿，再放上另一片麵包。青綠原想給出完美這評價，但他很快便意識到自己應該先把火腿煎一煎。  
「你敢嫌就給本大爺滾回山上……」  
不耐煩總算戰勝一回。吐司很快便散發出谷物獨有的焦香，青綠熟練地把麵包翻面，幾滴吐司落到鍋中，橄欖油馬上滋滋滋地簇擁過去。將起司從邊緣溢出的三明治放到桌上後，青綠如釋重負地呼了口氣。被逃避的記憶抓緊這機會闖進他的思緒空隙，在他胸廓和小腹交接處描繪出那個形狀。他是真的不太在意，不自在多少是有，但完全沒到要逃跑的地步。然而赤紅卻完全不是這回事。只是稍稍回想起赤紅剛才的慌亂，青綠就覺得胃部發痛。真要說的話，他寧願赤紅直接壓到自己身上，他覺得自己不會拒絕。  
「應該吧……」  
想像擅自開始，然後被尷尬強行中斷。兩頰重新染上熱度的青綠毫不遲疑地把錯推到另一人身上。  
「笨蛋。」  
「笨蛋、笨蛋、笨蛋！」  
小孩子撒野般地罵了好幾次後，心中的不愉快總算舒暢了一點，青綠再次吐了口氣。放鬆下來後，一陣異樣的氣息使他猛然回首，不知什麼時候站到料理間門前的赤紅和他對上視線後旋即撇開，像極隻自知闖了禍的卡蒂犬。  
「哇啊！」  
被他嚇出一個踉蹌的青綠手反射性往身後按以保持平衡，完全忘了爐子就在自己身後一事。  
「嘶！」  
右手處突然的燒灼感燙出他的驚呼，嚇得"卡蒂犬"一個激靈。因被嚇到而提高的五感使青綠疼出了身冷汗，他吃力保持鎮靜，壓著手腕把手放到水龍頭下沖洗降溫，流水很快便使熱度不再，卻帶不走疼痛，緩緩的流動甚至成了造成疼痛的衝擊。在他等待不適減退時，急步聲和喘息聲在他身後響起。他回頭看去，微喘住的赤紅手上拿著一瓶聯盟配給的灼傷藥。藥還未開封，應該是在休息區的儲物櫃中取來的。  
「謝謝。」  
不去在意赤紅為什麼知道藥品存放的位置，青綠伸出沒受傷的手想要去取，卻被赤紅乾脆地避開。拿藥的人不容拒絕地抓過他的手，沒有任何擦拭就直接把藥劑噴到青綠尚紅腫且濕漉漉的傷口上。  
「喂……」  
雖然藥是聯盟配給的，但這用法未免太奢侈了。青綠想要阻止，卻馬上因赤紅的情緒而止住。赤紅的情緒很是不穩，如果是第一天那種無措青綠直接就開罵了，但現在這種強烈的自責反而使青綠感到難以應對。這太沉重了，沉重到他只想逃離。青綠側身關掉水龍頭，不用直面赤紅使他短暫地鬆了口氣。掌上的涼感，腕上的暖意，兩種截然不同的感覺在他手上交匯融合，然後直達心底。灼傷藥很有效，他手上的紅腫很快便退去大半。  
「謝謝。」  
青綠抽回自己的手，用水沖去殘餘的藥劑後用廚用衛生紙輕輕印乾，還是有點刺痛，但不礙事。赤紅盯著他的一舉一動，神情沒有一絲鬆懈。  
「沒事喇，你看。」  
青綠把手舉到赤紅臉前擺了擺，後者仍是一臉緊繃，眼眶甚至湧上了淚。青綠深深地皺起眉，  
「欸，別這樣。」  
他按上赤紅的肩膀搖了搖，被他這樣一晃，透明的水液便從赤紅眼眶滾滾落下。  
「你太誇張了吧……」  
在他手碰到衛生紙前，赤紅就先用袖子粗暴地拭去溢出的淚，在微紅的臉上留下了紅色的痕跡。青綠沒想太多，順著兒時的習慣上前想要安慰，但人還未靠近就被輕推拒絕。赤紅後退一步，吸了吸鼻子，目光落在台面空無一物的角落。  
「哎……抱歉。」  
不想迫他太緊的青綠視線左右飄移後，抬手指向桌面，試了好幾次才擠出一句︰吃早餐吧。他盡力使自己表現隨意，但過快的語速狠狠地蹬向尷尬，把後者踢得更深更沉。赤紅不自在地瞄了瞄桌上的三明治後點點頭，安靜地坐到最靠近盤子的椅子上。青綠看著自己煮的早餐，完全沒半點食欲，這對他來說太乾了。微小緩慢的咀嚼聲停下，青綠朝赤紅看去，赤紅朝他看來。  
「有點沒胃口。」  
赤紅放下手上的麵包，低下頭，  
「不是你的關係喇。」  
「不完全是……」  
再精巧的謊言在他倆之間都是蹩腳的，在對方面前他倆都只能誠實以對。  
「這太乾了。」  
青綠說出和赤紅無關的那部份原因。赤紅側頭看向他，沒太大反應，青綠也沒期望他能有什麼反應就是。青綠盯住被放到桌上的早點，努力思考出現在自己吃得下的食物。他可以不吃早餐，也可以只吸包營養果凍或灌杯咖啡，但他知道赤紅不會允許，現在的自己也沒有與他鬥氣的精神。左思右想後，他記起自己前天買了一盒奶粉，上次回來時食剩的早餐穀物不知還有沒有。  
「我想泡杯牛奶，你要喝嗎？」  
赤紅搖搖頭後站起來，有點笨拙地在常青道館的料理間中作起泡牛奶的操作來，青綠默不作聲地看著他動作。因為這幾天看過青綠備餐幾次，所以赤紅大概知道材料和用具放在哪。然而，一切備好後，通體雪白的熱水壺把他難住了，鍍了膜的反光機身沒有按鍵的踪跡。在他身後翹著腿看的青綠失笑，他在手機上按了個鍵後，機身上方的位置馬上亮起了幾個藍色光圈。赤紅好奇地朝它們眨眨眼。  
「你直接按這裡就好。」  
「手機也能控制。」  
覺得好笑的青綠走上前，指頭在水壺把手處掃了掃，正漸漸淡去的藍光再次亮起。青綠用沒傷的手盛了水，合上壺蓋，調較出合適的溫度。  
「大吾家的新產品，本來想拿回卡洛斯用的，但其他人很喜歡，就放在這了。」  
青綠倚在台邊等待水燒好，家常閒話使他放鬆下來，笑容也能自然展現。赤紅一臉認真地聽著他說話，帶著傻氣點頭回應的樣子使他心情更好了。對話告一段落，室內一時間只剩下燒水的冒泡聲，平靜又寧靜，很是宜人。在青綠估算著剩餘時間時，赤紅朝他伸手，青綠看了看他的手後，側過頭正視他，配上個鼻音表示疑問。  
「嗯？」  
赤紅朝他受傷的手指了指。青綠看向自己已恢復成正常膚色的手，握合兩下，還是有點刺痛，大概會起個水泡吧。他把手放到赤紅攤開的掌心上，赤紅把他的手輕輕拉向自己，目不轉睛地注視著，他把所有內疚和歉意地傾注其中，濃稠的歉疚使人難以呼吸。  
「沒事喇，小傷而已。」  
青綠努力露出最是開朗的笑容，但赤紅還是那副愁眉不展的樣子。在青綠苦惱要怎樣安慰他時，赤紅突然把他的手湊到自己唇邊，青綠做起會被親的心理準備，但赤紅僅是合起捧著他手的手，用自己的手抵在自己的唇上，微微顫抖著。被捧在掌心呵護的感覺很是溫暖，但太單向、太小心翼翼、太卑微了。青綠不只是不喜歡，他對赤紅這樣的態度很是討厭。現在的他沒有能和赤紅相伴一輩子的自信，但他從不希望自己的戀愛對象覺得自己視他或她為草芥。  
"抱歉。"  
被火焰噬剩骨架的冬日房間被沉重的歉疚壓毀了幾根柱子，房中人在北風中瑟瑟發抖，既無措又無助。青綠試著抽回自己的手，赤紅意外地沒堅持，他僅是撇開視線，不去正視。青綠盯住赤紅一陣，腦中回想起一段童年回憶，隨他長大的自尊不斷擲出令他抬不起頭的羞恥感。

五年前，他們要出發的前一年。

這年，莎莉娜趁著暑假空檔來關都旅遊，旅遊期間順道到了真新鎮一趟。她到訪的目的是探訪青綠，但同齡的三人很快就熟絡地玩在一塊。莎莉娜在真新鎮待了三天，他和赤紅都有前往送行。在車站分別時，和青綠認識多年的莎莉娜主動與他行了個貼臉禮。  
「你們要加油喔！」  
正式離別時，她在車上朝氣勃勃地揮著手說。女孩也快到出發冒險的年紀，三人能再次聚首的時間可能要在很久以後。  
「回去吧！」  
車子走遠到目不能及的地方後，青綠朝身旁的赤紅伸手，那時二人還未心存芥蒂。赤紅看著他遞來的手，咬住下唇，露出一副有話想說的模樣。  
「怎麼了？」  
沒回應，但咬得更緊了。  
「喔！你喜歡上莎莉娜了嗎？」  
聞言，赤紅板起臉猛地搖頭否認，青綠有點被他嚇到。  
「開玩笑喇！我們以後可以去卡洛斯找她玩呀！」  
赤紅還是沒放開下唇，樣子有點委屈地撇開頭。  
“你有這麼喜歡她嗎？”  
即使是在卡洛斯，莎莉娜也是無可否認的漂亮女生，青綠不意外赤紅會喜歡上她，他只是有點納悶為什麼自己沒有看出來。

送別莎莉娜的翌日，青綠如常地串赤紅的門子。他注意到前來應門的赤紅還是昨天那副悶悶不樂的樣子，所以便把人拖去常青森林散心，順便修行。青綠對那天的大部份時間都沒太深印象，但按道理應該是個晴天。  
「綠喜歡嗎？」  
二人在森林中走著時，赤紅無來由地問。他的聲音很小，幸而那天的常青森林很是安靜。  
「嗯？喜歡什麼？」  
青綠抱著從研究所借來的綠毛蟲走在前方，邊注意四周邊問。那時他已能很好地利用伊布戰鬥，但爺爺總是會要求他至少多帶一隻寶可夢在身上，愛逞強的他不是挑綠毛蟲就是獨角蟲。  
「……她。」  
還是很小的聲音，但足夠令停下腳步回頭的青綠清楚聽到。  
「她？莎莉娜嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
赤紅點點頭。回憶至此的青綠感到詫異，在他的認知中，能只用動作表達的話，赤紅從不開口。  
「喜歡呀！雖然莎莉娜的目標是華麗大賽，但對戰實力很強的！」  
強得他偶爾也贏不了，但這沒必要告訴赤紅。他說完喜歡後，赤紅明顯一震，待聽完後面的內容才露出鬆一口氣的模樣。  
「……」  
雖說是放鬆了下來，但赤紅仍然緊抓住上衣下襬，繃著臉，一言不發。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
「……你親了她。」  
「親……？我哪有親她喇！」  
情愛對那時的青綠來說還只是個模糊的概念，在影視上看到伴侶間的親密接觸只會令他覺得困窘，而非受觸動。他偶爾會親姐姐奈奈美，但突然被說親了大家公認的美麗女孩則只會使他感到尷尬不已。  
「蟲！」  
被他突然驚叫嚇到的綠毛蟲吐出了一團白色絲線球，絲線球不偏不倚地打在赤紅胸前，黏住了他的黑色上衣。  
「抱歉抱歉，嚇到你了。」  
青綠邊摸牠的頭安撫，邊壓低聲線，紅著臉回應赤紅。  
「那是貼臉禮！我才沒有親她！」  
接著，青綠花了些時間和赤紅解釋貼臉禮是什麼。  
「懂了嗎？只是打招呼而已。在卡洛斯大家都這樣的。」  
赤紅點點頭，但還是皺著眉，抓住下襬。  
「怎麼了？」  
青綠湊到赤紅身前，後者慌張地撇開臉後退。  
「你這兩天怎麼這麼奇怪呀？」  
對他行為很是不解的青綠皺著眉瞪他。過了陣，他發現赤紅沒要除掉胸前異物的意思，為了緩解情緒，他便開始粗暴地試著把對方胸前的球拔下來。為了方便動作，他把綠毛蟲放到肩上，蟲寶寶沒在他肩上待多久便從他的頭跨到赤紅肩上，環掛在他脖子後。因為是由無數細絲黏合成的球團，所以儘管青綠拔下了大部份，赤紅的衣服上仍然沾著不少絲絮。  
「你看看你，這很麻煩欸！」  
耐性耗盡的青綠抬頭朝一派悠哉貌的寶可夢抱怨，他並沒有意識到自己和赤紅間的距離有多近。  
「蟲！」  
不認為自己有錯的蟲寶寶舉起頭上的臭角，囂張地示威。  
「你還反駁！」  
「蟲！」  
「……我……」  
聞聲看去的青綠發現赤紅的臉紅得像顆熟透的蕃茄，"我"字後很久也沒再擠出一個音節。  
「嗯？」  
「怎麼了？」  
「你臉很紅耶，是身體不舒服嗎？」  
搖頭。  
「哎……你是想要試貼臉禮嗎？」  
青綠不太肯定地問，他覺得自己認識的赤紅不會對這些感興趣，但回答他的是一個微微的點頭。  
「可是莎莉娜回——」  
赤紅猛烈地搖頭，伸手捉住青綠的手腕。  
「欸，剛才不是說了嗎？男生間很少做這個的。」  
理解他意思的青綠慌張地揮動雙手嘗試解釋，畢竟就算是在卡洛斯長大的卡魯穆，二人從來都只會握手示好。  
「男生只和家人和好朋友做。」  
倏地圓睜的雙眼使青綠意識到自己說錯了話，旋即焦急地澄清。  
「我不是那個意思喇！」  
「只是……關都又沒這習慣……」  
青綠為難地抓了抓自己已經會抹上定型產品的頭髮，他遠稱不上抗拒，只是覺得這和日常有衝突的要求很奇怪。  
「和你做這個好奇怪呀……」  
"原來那時就會變卡蒂狗……"  
十四歲的青綠給回憶下了新注解。  
「好喇！別露出這個樣子嘛！」  
最後，耐不住卡蒂攻擊的青綠主動投降。  
「你別動喔！」  
青綠單手按上赤紅的肩膀，以該處作支點，上身俯前，先是右頰，然後是左頰，緊張感使他忘記要發出聲音了。  
「這樣而已，就說沒什麼特別的吧！」  
因為尷尬而紅了臉的青綠難為情地說。高興地笑著的赤紅握住他的雙手，說了聲"謝謝"。  
「你今天真的很奇怪。」  
不明所以的青綠疑惑地看著自己行為反常的童年玩伴。那天是他第一次和同性行貼臉禮。

一陣悅耳的風鈴聲響起，那是熱水壺完成工作的提示音。從過去歸來的青綠咬住下唇，心中是無限的別扭。緊張使他本能地提升了五感，手上的刺痛因此變得明顯，但離難以忍受還很遠。  
「……閉眼。」  
他從頭髮在衣服上掠動的聲音可得知赤紅大概在不解側頭，但他沒辦法抬首用眼睛確認。  
「少囉唆，叫你閉就閉。」  
說後的安靜令青綠知道赤紅照做了。他抬頭看去，赤紅的確閉上了眼，顫動的眼睫無聲地訴說著不安。右肩被青綠搭上時，赤紅重重地搧動了一下睫毛，但眼睛仍然順從地緊緊閉著。青綠低頭深深吸入一口氣後緩緩吐出，他能聽到自己的心跳，想必赤紅也是。  
「敢睜眼就給我滾出去。」  
話音未落，青綠就用手覆上赤紅合著的眼臉，他能感到掌下的搧動。赤紅的嘴唇因緊張而微張，混身繃緊著。青綠的視線在赤紅微啟的唇上停留了一陣後輕聲失笑，如果眼前人不是赤紅，他已經親上去了。視覺被剝奪的赤紅因他的笑聲而一顫。  
「繼續閉著。」  
再次命令一直很是服從的人後，青綠以按在赤紅肩上的手作支點，上身俯前，先是右頰，然後是左頰，他還是因緊張而忘了要發出聲音。在完成之際，他微微朝左方傾頭，以唇會掃到赤紅臉頰的姿勢和他分開。這是他第二次和赤紅行貼臉禮，卻比五年前的第一次更不規範*。  
「別這樣一驚一乍了，我很討厭你這樣。」  
「你沒做錯任何事。」  
為了調整情緒，青綠頓了頓，要在赤紅面前承認這個令他很是困窘。  
「從來都沒有。」  
聽懂他真意的赤紅混身一震，被壓在他掌下的眼臉想要睜開，但旋即用力閉上。赤紅的手抬了抬，然後握緊拳收到身側。感情很是微妙的一點就是當你身陷其中後，會自自然然地站到適合自己的位置，青綠認為自己在這段關係中足夠主動了，他不打算再往前，至少此時此刻不打算。  
「我回房間寫報告，你吃完放著就好。」  
將話說完後，沒勇氣和赤紅對上眼的青綠急步離開料理間。他壓在赤紅眼上的手直到最後一刻才因距離而不得不放下，收回的掌上有點水液，青綠不去多想那是什麼。現在的他需要獨處來處理情緒，不然他大概會給急欲撲過去抱住他嚶鳴的"卡蒂犬"一記爆栗。

…TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *行貼臉禮，臉頰碰觸時要發生接吻的聲音，但不能真親上去。男生一般只和家人和好友做，女生沒此限制。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好卡 拖到了  
> 其實只有原想一半的長度  
> 但不想拖太久  
> 後半盡快趕出  
> 手感很糟 之後句子可能會有大幅度改動 但劇情不變

甫打開房門，青綠就和來電完美錯過。致電過來的是阿渡，原因他大概猜得到。處於閉館狀態、沒召回訓練家、挑戰者沒戰勝就獲得徽章，每項都足以配上一篇千字文報告。  
「麻煩死了……」  
青綠煩躁地撥弄起頭髮，善解人意的大腦為了給他緩和負面情緒，自動自發地替他回放剛才在料理間發生的畫面。青綠的臉緩緩變紅。大腦經過判定，現在泛起的不屬於負面情緒，回放繼續。赤紅臉頰的觸感、溫度，身上還帶著他洗髮乳、沐浴劑和牙膏的氣味，響亮無比的心跳聲……

洗髮乳、沐浴劑和牙膏的氣味，響亮無比的心跳聲……這些在二人身上重疊的要素使青綠一時間分不清楚現在和過去。赤紅沒上樓，這距離青綠感受不到他的情緒，但剛才分別前對方傳來的感受仍如影隨形地在他心內縈繞。那像極一個被囚禁在黑暗和寒冷無數個日夜的囚人在再次看到陽光時產生的喜悅。青綠漸漸感到恐懼。一個連吻都算不上舉止就能激起對方如此大的情緒波動，儘管知道自己是被愛著，但那重量感足以令他感到窒息。青綠沒經歷過如此一世一生的戀愛，他完全沒有如何回應才是恰當的頭緒。幾乎單方向地被疼愛令他感到不適，彷彿自己是隻任人擺佈的娃娃或是寵物，但他真的怎也生不出赤紅對自己一半的愛戀。壓力促使他往後朝舒適圈退去，但門已被他自己的"親吻"堵上。一條小路驟然出現在他腳下，三年前他走上去過，儘管不如舒適圈，但絕對比往前走要輕鬆百倍。青綠盯著倏然出現的小路一陣後決斷地撇開頭。他彷彿能聽到菊子婆婆的耿鬼笑咧著嘴地為自己鼓掌，有一陣子沒去看婆婆了，事情結束後去看望她一下吧，雖然每次見面都會被冷嘲熱諷一番，但他知道那是婆婆關心的一種方式而已。青綠重新站到令自己感到窒息的道路路口，  
「笨蛋……」  
青綠握緊雙拳，無半點聲勢地罵了句。

"抖——抖——"  
手機再次震動起來，原以為是阿渡，怎知道來電顯示是爺爺。沒想到會接到對方電話的青綠嚇了一跳。他和家裡人的感情很好，但除了姐姐奈奈美會定時致電詢問他狀況外，爺爺很少會主動打電話給他。腦袋轉了轉後，青綠馬上聯想到那份按他習慣，三天前就應該發出去的報告。  
「是我。」  
「青綠，一切還好嗎？」  
大木博士的話音中罕見地帶著焦慮。他委托青綠寫的報告題目是"論建立大比鳥進入伽勒爾地區的檢疫系統"，難度不高，只是要統合各地的相關報告十分費時。委託方是伽勒爾的聯盟及政府機關，考慮到他們早已有以鋼鎧鴉為中心的運輸體系，這份報告的急切性應該不到十萬火急的程度。  
「只差結論了，今天傍晚可以傳給爺爺你喇。」  
青綠走到電腦前打開文件，其實他只需要再檢查一遍就可以，但他不喜歡令別人有期望落空的感覺。  
「我不是在問報告的事。菊子說你今天對戰了？」  
聞言一頓，只要關注了道館的社群網站，有對戰時就會彈出通知和進行直播。  
「嗯。臨時起意的。」  
電話那頭響起了沉默，青綠因緊張而嚥了嚥口水。  
「真的沒發生什麼事嗎？」  
他有很多想和他人分擔的事。赤紅突然的到來，這幾天的情緒起伏，被強行扯出舒適圈的壓力，但他強烈地希望以一己之力處理好這一切。三年前的自己傷了太多人的心了。回想到那陣子，青綠鼻頭一酸，他蓋住話筒，吸了吸鼻子。過後，他抓緊手機，用最開朗自信的聲音說︰  
「我很好，爺爺不用擔心喇！」  
「這樣嗎……？」  
「那你報告寫好就傳過來吧。」  
終究是被聽出來了，青綠很感謝爺爺沒戳破。  
「我知道了。」  
致電方遲遲沒掛斷電話，青綠沉默地等待。  
「有要幫忙的事要講喔。」  
眼眶發熱，青綠用力地閉了閉眼，拭走冒出眼角的淚水。  
「我真的沒事喇。」  
「暴鯉龍有乖乖聽話嗎？」  
害怕繼續話題會守不住淚腺，青綠不算圓滑地轉換了話題。他的暴鯉龍借給爺爺進行海上考察，牠幫過爺爺好幾次，正常是不會有什麼問題，然而他很清楚自己的寶可夢要耍性子時是可以毫無徵兆的，值得慶幸的是，牠這次很是配合。  
「那我掛了喔。」  
「嗯，爺爺再見。」  
道別語落下許久，通訊還是沒被切斷，話筒中還在傳來另一端的呼吸聲，所以並不是沒掛好造成的沉默。基於禮儀，青綠只好繼續等待。  
「記住不要逞強。」  
良久以後，呼吐息聲才再次被語言打斷。再次意識到三年前的自己嚇壞了大家的青綠以手蓋眼，心中不斷默念"抱歉"。儘管大木博士從來沒有明言，但青綠能感覺到他對當初在場上當眾教訓自己一事感到自責。和在卡洛斯長大的他不同，關都男兒的長輩不擅於以言語表達對晚輩的關心，但行動上從來不缺，每次青綠有什麼需要幫忙的事，大木博士都是給出十二分力的幫助。青綠承認自己曾埋怨過爺爺對赤紅的偏愛，但那都是過去很久的事了。  
「我知道了喇！」  
他應該有更開朗了一些了吧。  
「嗯，過幾天我這邊的工作也告一段落了，到時候一起吃飯吧。順道叫上菊子，我和她也好久不見了。」  
對此，青綠的第一個念頭是，也許……他還可以帶上赤紅？他能看出來婆婆還蠻欣賞他的。  
「嗯，我最近也沒什麼事。」  
「那我之後再聯絡你吧。」  
這次，電話總算掛斷了。


	14. Chapter 14

電話掛斷後不久，青綠才把前言整理完，第三通電話就打來。來電者有點出乎他意料，但想到對方開朗活潑的身影，他忍不住勾起笑容。  
「你好。」  
「青綠前輩，好久不見！」  
一如記憶中，朝氣滿滿的嗓音，青綠放鬆地靠向椅背，他沒想到對方的聲音能令自己如此放鬆。  
「好久不見。」  
「嘻嘻！接到我電話有驚喜嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「欸！怎麼這樣！」  
腦海中浮現出後輩說這句時的誇張表情，青綠心情大好。  
「我看了前輩今天的比賽，真是精彩極了！」  
「你嘴再甜我都不會放水的。」  
「欸，什麼喇！我是真心的。」  
後輩氣噗噗的聲音令青綠忍不住想逗弄。  
「喔？我還以為你是有什麼要求呢。」  
「嘻嘻……被發現了！」  
其實什麼都沒發現的青綠睜了睜眼，以對方的實力和性格，理應沒有什麼需要他幫忙的地方，但懸起了一下子的心在聽到那請求後就被放下，然後失笑。  
「什麼嘛，就這樣？當然可以呀，小問題而已。」  
「真的嗎！謝謝青綠前輩！」  
根據空氣的流動聲和落地聲，"這是有必要高興到跳起來的事嗎？"，青綠無比輕鬆地想。他突然好想見見這孩子，摸摸他的頭，甚至來場對戰。這孩子在他看來也是一頭"卡蒂犬"，令人很是喜歡，忍不住想抱著揉那種。  
「可是，我有個條件。」  
早前的想法漸漸成形，青綠徐徐道出自己的要求。  
「就這樣？沒問題！」  
對方的反應在他意料之內，明明都是"卡蒂犬"，怎麼就差這麼多呢？  
「那你們明天早上過來吧。」  
雖然對這孩子的友人還是多少存著點偏見，但他選擇相信對方的眼光。  
「我知道了，謝謝青綠前輩！」  
掛上電話後，青綠扯了扯嘴角，"朋友"果然應該交些活潑一點的。

看著已重新鎖屏的手機一陣，青綠解屏後撥了通電話，  
「你竟然打來了。」  
「不行嗎？」  
青綠向後仰頭，他以前怎麼都不知道和別人說說話就能使心情輕鬆這麼多呢？  
「今天你打得好狼狽喔！難不成是要我幫忙了？」  
對方果然也有看直播，"害本大爺在大家面前丟臉，這帳絕對和你算"，青綠在心中暗自起誓。  
「的確需要。」  
「咦？」  
又是一個被那時的他嚇到的人。  
「別這麼緊張，我沒事。」  
「……」  
「真的喇。」  
青綠徐徐說出自己來電的目的和原因。  
「發生這麼嚴重的事你怎麼都不講！」  
原先還對他目的感到奇怪的女孩在聽到原因後赫然站起，青綠聽到她身旁有把聽過的女聲嘗試安撫。  
「抱歉，但現在沒事了。」  
「是湊巧沒事！」  
「妳別這麼生氣嘛！」  
「我是在擔心你！一個搞不好是會死的！」  
「我知道，我有在注意——」  
「這是注意就能沒事的事嗎！」  
氣到顫抖的女孩牙關咯咯作響，青綠不意外她會生氣，他只是沒想過對方反應會如斯的大。  
「兩個笨蛋！」  
「抱歉。」  
「笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！」  
「抱歉。」  
被罵得多兇，內裡就有多少關心，這點青綠是明白的。  
「……這太亂來了。」  
「我知道。」  
「一個搞不好你兩個都會出事的。」  
「我有風速狗。」  
因對自己的性格有自知之明及研究員經常要四處出走的工作性質，青綠在兩年多前就帶風速狗接受了輔助犬的訓練，不是他自誇，牠學得很好。  
「是這樣沒錯，但還是很亂來。」  
女孩不打算放棄自己的立場。  
「那妳願意幫忙嗎？」  
「說什麼傻話？我可能中午才到得了就是。不過我想你能撐到那時候吧？」  
對方總算恢復成日常的語氣，青綠因此鬆了口氣。  
「廢話。」  
「妳旁邊的是鬥子？妳在合眾？」  
「猜對了！我們待會要去看歌劇！」  
「那玩得開心點吧。」  
「嘻嘻，一定，我會帶紀念品回來的。」  
「我很期待，那明天見吧！」  
「明天見！」  
正要掛上電話，青綠才想到自己還未和鬥子問好，  
「葉子，等——」  
餘下的話被門外響起的落地聲打斷。青綠怔怔地看著從門縫處滲進的白色液體，那是被他遺忘到腦後的牛奶。  
「青綠？」  
「沒事，碰跌了個東西而已，明天見，掛了。」  
「別逞強喔。」  
大概察覺到什麼，女孩語帶警告地說。  
「我知道喇。」  
再次禮貌道別後，青綠掛上了電話。

門的另一邊傳來清潔的聲音，白色的毛巾嘗試在門是關著的狀態下拭去牛奶，但可想而知不可能會成功。赤紅的思緒很亂，慌張、無措組成的胡思亂想在到處亂飆，不打算聽取任何勸句。青綠坐在椅子上，一動不動，不知如何是好。赤紅這狀態的情感遠遠超出他所能承受的範圍，他自知自己萬一被捲入，必不能全身而退。沒多久，似是意識到自己在做無用功，擦拭聲停下，但腳步聲沒有響起。再過一會，失控的亂飆耗盡了體力，只能癱倒在原地微顫。青綠嚥了嚥口水，起身，打開門。門後是手裡拿住毛巾，低著頭，抱住單膝靠在對面牆上坐著的赤紅。不知道出於什麼原因，他脫掉了外套和帽子。青綠暗地斥責沒聽到腳步聲的自己，他不知道赤紅從哪一部份開始聽，但先把引起如此大反應的點解釋清楚總沒錯。  
「葉子明天要過來。」  
只穿著黑色上衣和深色褲子的人倏地一震。  
"果然。"  
「和你無關，一點關係都沒有。」  
嚴格說起來是有，但現在沒必要說明這麼多。赤紅默默地、微微地點點頭。已經解釋過，他信或不信、信多少都不是青綠才能控制的。青綠看向地上，狼藉已被收拾得差不多，就剩滲進他房中的牛奶而已。他嘗試從赤紅手上取過毛巾，輕而易舉。毛巾溫熱溫熱的，但是是常人能接受的溫度。正要回頭的青綠想到赤紅的狀況，又轉回去，抓起他的手觀察。沒燙傷的痕跡。他曾聽說有些哨兵會因為感官過度反應時，身體會產生真的傷口，結合二人那天洗澡的情況，赤紅不屬於這類型。  
"幸好，不然麻煩多了。"  
赤紅想要抽回自己的手，青綠隨他去。徹底清潔乾淨後，青綠想要把髒掉的毛巾放進碗裡一起帶到樓下。碗中的牛奶除了飄著塵埃、早餐穀物脆片外，還泡著些現時他道館缺少的東西。  
「為什麼會有樹果……？」  
沉默之人的視線越過他的肩膀，看向房間的窗外，青綠隨他看去，那方向是常青森林。  
「你出去了？」  
責罵多於詢問，赤紅平淡地以眼神朝自己的身體示意。和青綠不同，沒了標誌性服飾，他就是個平凡得隨處可見的十四歲男孩，加上他久未公開露臉，能認出他的人的確不多。  
「這裡是常青市……」  
前提是在離真新鎮有一定距離的地方。人口稀少的小鎮哪有遺忘才離開三年的人的道理。  
「都去常青森林就去看看阿姨呀……」  
儘管花子阿姨沒表示過，但青綠能看出她很擔心一直沒消息的赤紅，他還記得她聽到研究員說在白銀山目睹兒子身影時鬆一口氣的模樣。赤紅撇開頭，明顯地表達出"我不想聊這個"的意思。沒立場介入的青綠見狀也別開頭，中斷這話題。二人就這樣一站一坐地待在走廊上好一會。  
「我繼續打報告了。」  
赤紅點點頭從地上站起後，彎腰拾起地上的餐碗，一言不發地走過青綠，下了樓。他的動作穩健俐落，已是隨時能離開的狀態。看著對方的背影，青綠感到一陣心慌，他快步追至梯口，然後在那剎停。對方和自尊，他終究是選擇了自尊。  
「你敢走就別再回來……」  
然而，赤紅的腳步聲已遠得不足以聽到他這句呢喃。


	15. Chapter 15

青綠坐在電腦前，他嘗試把注意力集中到報告上，但收效甚微。他滿腦子想的都是赤紅下一步的打算。赤紅已恢復到能自我照顧，青綠抗拒在這種狀況下提升感官，像個偷窺狂或跟蹤狂般探知對方的狀態。  
“聽著歌弄吧……”  
戴上耳機，熟悉的旋律傳入耳中，把青綠和外間隔絕。總算能專心閱讀論文，已熟練的青綠迅速地把文句整理通順、調整圖文位置、更改錯別字……按下發送鍵後，清爽的感覺貫注全身。  
「終於呀！」  
混身舒爽的青綠在椅子上伸展，然後被窩在床上的赤紅嚇到整個彈起，差點沒從轉椅上跌下。  
「不要嚇人喇！」  
赤紅沒理會他的抱怨，他默默地站起，把手上的碗遞給他。  


新的牛奶麥片，還是溫熱的。幾塊切成小塊，去了皮的樹果在白色的水面露出了個小小角。

「謝謝……」  
工作完成後，青綠是真的餓了，而且不想喝冰的。牛奶麥片這種東西零門檻，基本上不可能弄得不好吃，都是風格的區別而已。赤紅的風格是多多的穀物脆片，和剛好滅頂的牛奶。青綠喜歡或說吃習慣的是多多的牛奶，和幾口就能扒完的脆片。他第一次吃不完牛奶麥片，勉強一下大概是可以的，但在他要動作前，赤紅已走了過來把碗取走。赤紅看著碗中剩餘的幾秒後，用湯匙挖起一塊樹果湊到青綠嘴邊。青綠不習慣在牛奶麥片中加水果，他更喜歡單獨吃，但他還是乖乖張口吞下。溫暖濕潤的甜味令青綠有點反胃，"明明蘋果批就很好吃，為什麼泡進牛奶後就差這麼多呢？"，他邏輯不怎嚴謹地想著。赤紅沒要他再多吃，沉默地用青綠用過的湯匙把剩餘的吃掉。青綠趴在椅背上盯著他進食的動作，他已不再因和對方共用餐具而感到尷尬，閑下來的大腦好事地再次翻出回憶比對。小時候二人很常在對方家吃飯。本身就少言的赤紅吃東西時會更加安靜，連咀嚼聲都不太聽得到。長大後的版本除五官長開了，和小時候相差無幾，青綠沒原因地覺得有點好笑。他突然的笑聲換來赤紅的回頭，  
「你可以坐床上吃，沒必要站著。」  
青綠抬頭朝床示意，赤紅沒對上他的目光，僅盯住他的方向一陣，連一個正眼都沒，然後就抬頭把沒吃完的掃進口中。"他在躲我"，無來由，但青綠知道這不是誤會。驀然產生的不安在他體內轉化為不滿。  
「你在幹嘛喇！」  
察覺到赤紅想離開房間，青綠先一步扣住他的手腕。手腕被扣住的當下，赤紅混身一顫。他試著掙開，但青綠不允許。  
「給我把話說清楚！」  
「……」  
沉默在房間繞了好幾圈後，赤紅總算以自己最不擅長的方式作出回應。  
「……放開。」  
青綠放開了，同時氣得發抖。待赤紅離去的背影和腳步完全消失後，青綠掩著臉原地蹲下，他搞不懂了。他知道時間能改變一切，然而這幾天相處下來，他不覺得赤紅有什麼大改變，還是一樣順從他的意思，一樣對戰鬥有著滿滿熱情，變得最多的反而是"被迫"照顧他的自己。從前的赤紅對他事事忍讓，現在的赤紅只有更加體貼主動，難道因此選擇給出回應的自己錯了嗎？為什麼要擺出一副躲著他的姿態？

他搞不懂了。

那天接下來的時間，二人在佔地面積不大的道館玩起躲貓貓似，雙方都把自己的五感調到極限，就為了在對方靠近前離開原地。雖然狀況沒到頂峰，但好歹也休息了好幾天，加上慣於野外生活，赤紅做起來很是得心應手。然而，為他提供好好休息條件及對戰過的青綠就完全不是這回事。  
「笨蛋！」  
因累極而癱倒床上，青綠體力支撐不了的五感在本能驅使下虛弱地感知著目所能及的周邊。體力消耗儘然有所減慢，但還是在消耗，青綠很快就因體力耗盡而落入了沉睡。

黑暗令人生不出時間觀念，青綠不知道自己睡了多久，他只知道臉上突然傳來濕熱、被舔舐的觸感，肩膀同時被搖晃著。意識被強行扯過清醒和昏迷的分界線。  
「綠！」  
徐徐睜眼後，赤紅焦急的表情和風速狗在昏黃中失去明亮的身影映入眼簾。在他反應過來以前，赤紅就把他緊緊抱住。還是迷迷糊糊的青綠反射性給出回抱。房間唯一的光源是窗外透進來的路燈和晚霞。

已經是傍晚了。

「我睡多久了？」  
風速狗乖巧地朝他蹭來，從牠的神態可知，自己沒陷入什麼危險境地。青綠翻開手機想看看時間後發現在自己睡著期間，阿渡又打了幾次給他，最後因為沒回應而發來了訊息，訊息中沒責罵的意思，僅是公式地表示他要在五天內完成報告書。阿渡和科拿他們都用個人號碼傳來了一些關心簡訊，心內泛起的暖意使青綠露出微笑。"明天再回覆吧"，他想。他睡了三個小時左右。  
「別太誇張，我沒事。」  
青綠拍拍還是緊摟著自己的人。睡過一覺後，白天的不快變淡，雖然沒有消失，但足以使青綠把注意力放在安撫而非怪責上。赤紅很是慌亂，但按風速狗不慌不忙的樣子和他的記憶看來，自己並沒有迷失過。  
「你餓了嗎？」  
除了不變的擁抱外，沒其他回應。  
「我沒事，你冷靜一點。」  
摟抱有稍微放鬆，但慌亂持續。  
「你再這樣我要生氣囉。」  
手臂總算鬆開，但在臉上具現化的慌亂還釘在那裡。  
"算了，等他自己想開吧。"  
青綠撥撥頭髮，體力恢復後，肚子就餓起來了。  
「餓了嗎？我想弄點吃的。」  
眉還是皺成一團的赤紅點點頭。  
「那下去吧。」  
青綠執起好友的手，下了床，拉著他一起走向一樓。

是夜，二人還是用那持續了好幾天的姿勢入睡，赤紅把他抱得特別的緊，青綠隱約感到不安，他嘗試說服自己只是因為自己今天早上的舉動。青綠也學著收緊懷抱，輕輕地撫摸赤紅的背試圖安撫，這換來更緊的摟抱。  
"隨他吧。"  
成為束縛的動作不太舒服，但青綠今天很是疲倦，所以影響不算大。處於半夢半醒的矇矓間，青綠感覺到赤紅離開了床鋪，以為他要上洗手間便沒多作理會。疲倦感降低了他的警覺，以致他過了好一會才反應過來赤紅並沒有往他以為的方向走去。  


赤紅下了樓。

懷著恐懼驚醒，青綠顧不上晚風，急步奔向一樓。寶可夢休息間的門趟開著，儀器上屬於赤紅的精靈球全都不見了。屬於他的水箭龜自己離開了精靈球。後門處傳來振翅的聲響，青綠急步跑過去，他的水箭龜正在和噴火龍相依偎，站在一旁的赤紅一臉溫柔地撫著不屬於自己的寶可夢。  
「赤紅……」  
赤紅朝他看來，扯扯嘴角，拍了拍噴火龍。跟隨他多年的寶可夢再一次和兒時玩伴蹭蹭頭後，走開數步擺出待騎乘的姿勢。赤紅俐落地躍上噴火龍，他輕拍伙伴兩下，火屬寶可夢振翅騰飛。青綠看著在夜空中搖曳遠去的火光，他如釋重負，同時茫然若失。隨著火光消失於天際，徹底的黑暗進駐到心中最隱蔽的一角。因為隱蔽，所以無人知曉；也因為隱蔽，所以難以修補。它逐點逐點地蠶食周邊的一切，待青綠發現時已無從阻止。漫天星空下，夜風吹散了卸掉定型的髮絲，也帶走了殘留在青綠身上，來自赤紅的最後一絲體溫。 

三年前他無傷感的餘力；三年後他無挽留的勇氣。

涼夜的風截斷了青綠的思緒，他撥起落到眼前的頭髮，回身走向屋內。明天他還有場對戰，非早點休息回復狀態不可。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章開始涉及響銀  
> 響銀形象源自手機遊戲pokemon master  
> 二人隊伍來自wiki（這方面湊合看吧……如有嚴重錯誤歡迎糾正）

傷害青綠從來不是赤紅的選項。

回到久違的山洞中，赤紅釋出寶可夢們，在慣常的位置席地而坐。寒意使他指示噴火龍生起篝火，火光冒起後，洞內很快便溫暖起來。完美完成工作的噴火龍悶悶不樂地窩伏到已被拉普拉斯封起來的洞口邊緣，一動也不動地看著眼前白茫茫的冰塊，牠的不吵不鬧使赤紅感到內疚。水箭龜和妙蛙花圍在噴火龍身邊試著幫牠提起精神，但效果甚微至可說是無。赤紅嘗試具現化自己的精神體，比平時吃力，但他成功了。平時總是開朗活潑的黃色小精靈四周看看後顯得有點失落，但仍然在皮卡皮卡地叫了兩聲後窩到自己身旁，只是垂下的長耳和尾巴騙不了人，赤紅抬手摸摸牠的頭，牠舒服地瞇著眼抬起頭，兩頰釋出微弱的同色電流。赤紅把視線落到搖曳的橘色火光上，腦中自動回想著今天的事。只是想到自己僅僅聽到葉子的名字就幾乎失控，他就怕極了。他從不知道青綠成為了自己的"嚮導"，除了對戰勝利，他想不出比成為對方的"哨兵"更能令自己快樂的事。然而，他沒辦法接受自己有可能會傷害到對方。

多想無益亦無用，赤紅緊了緊身上的外套，沿著洞壁側躺下來。精神上他很是疲憊，卻輾轉了好幾回都沒辦法入睡。  
"好冷。"  
也許是噴火龍離自己太遠，也許是有幾天沒睡在石地上，又也許只是今天特別的冷而已。畢竟才共枕三天，怎麼可能已成為習慣呢？

第二天早上，一夜沒睡安穩的赤紅被通知的震動吵醒。正規道館戰的直播都會在二十四小時後開放回放，所以赤紅只開啟了常青道館的對戰通知，三年來從未關上過。他有點納悶為什麼青綠會連續兩天接下挑戰的同時也擔心起對方的身體狀況，沒完全清醒的他按下通知，迷糊迷糊地看著畫面一陣後猛然坐起。

***** *****

兩位後輩如約而至。  
「青綠前輩！」  
和赤紅一樣戴著帽子的少年蹦跳著走來，很是可愛。"有個弟弟大概就是這種感覺吧"，雖然青綠本身就是別人的弟弟，可是他自知自己沒有阿響一半的討人喜愛。  
「你們好早呢。」  
「因為是前輩邀請的嘛！」  
先一步走到門前的阿響揚著不輸今天陽光的笑容，跟在他身後緩步走來的紅髮少年一如過往印象中地帶著拘謹，他朝青綠點了下頭示意。青綠也回他一個點頭。  
「你們吃早餐了嗎？有想要吃點什麼嗎？」  
「我要吃煎魚和味噌烏龍麵，飲料要煎茶！」  
「阿響，你！」  
紅髮少年一臉難以置信地看向自己的同伴。  
「狃拉？」  
小銀的精神體奇怪地側頭看著興奮雀躍的阿響。  
「沒關係的，小銀有什麼想吃的嗎？」  
從一開始就有打算請他倆吃早飯的青綠問。  
「我不——」  
「欸？小銀昨天沒吃晚飯吧！怎麼可以連早餐都不吃？」  
青綠假裝沒看到小銀欲起腳踢向阿響的動作。  
「那我點兩份日式早餐行嗎？我請你——」  
「不——」「行，謝謝青綠前輩！」  
看著被撲到背上的阿響打斷話語的小銀，露出苦笑的青綠心中不禁泛起一絲同情，"完全被吃死死呢……"。

儘管臉上別扭，但餐點送到後，小銀沒表現半點抗拒，乖乖地把東西吃完。三人中吃得最快的是阿響，好動的他吃完後就顯得有點坐不住，他時而把玩自己的精靈球，時而翻閱手機，而且在兩者間轉換的時間愈來愈短。他還未覺醒，但據青綠所知，哨兵的可能性很大。  
「阿響，要不你先去休息室和寶可夢玩一會？」  
聞言，和他並肩坐在青綠對面，烏龍麵才吃一半的小銀動作一頓。  
「不用，我想留在這。」  
阿響晃著腿，搖搖頭，明確地拒絕。坐他旁邊的小銀聽到後明顯地放鬆下來，進食的速度稍稍加快。  
"意外地細心嘛這小子。"  
青綠微微一笑。低頭繼續用自己那份餐點——一個可頌和一杯熱可可。味道不賴，份量不多，但他吃不下。  
"只是因為沒睡好。"  
"最好——"  
青綠強行中斷自己的思緒。

待小銀也吃完後，青綠把自己吃剩下的半個可頌包起來放進冰箱，然後喝完餘下的、已經涼了的大半杯可可。他讓兩位後輩先到賽場上等候，獨自走向顯得有點空曠的休息室。昨夜他沒收回的水箭龜正背對著他趴在通往道館後方的門前。那塊空地很少會照到陽光，即使是大晴天都會顯得有點昏暗。青綠走上前摸摸牠的頭，牠馬上親暱地蹭了過來。  
「待會妙蛙花會過來喔。」  
水系寶可夢揚著頭，花了點時間消化他的話後，搖搖尾巴，露出了笑容。牠和妙蛙花感情也很好，雖然見面的頻率不算高，但半年總會見上一、兩次，與昨夜驟別的朋友相比，期待度和興奮度自然會有落差。  
「牠應該也會來的。」  
對寶可夢來說，代名詞有點難以理解。水箭龜不解地側頭。  
"你敢不來就別再出現在本大爺面前！"  
「要對戰了，回來吧。」  
青綠拍拍伙伴的深棕色硬殼。

回到對戰場，阿響和小銀都釋出了他們的寶可夢們，正認真地作著準備。  
「青綠前輩！」  
看到他回來，阿響高舉著手朝他揮動。一旁的小銀見狀抽了抽嘴角，然後朝青綠點頭示意  
「準備好了嗎？」  
「準備好了！」  
「那就好。」  
青綠朝自己的位置走去。站到位置上後，他翻開手機，打開道館的社群網站，調較觀看設定後開啟直播功能。要收起手機前，他因緊張而把手機抓得很緊。他知道對方有跟隨他道館的社群，但他不確定對方有沒有開啟通知。畢竟對和賭博無緣的他來說，看直播和看回放並無差別。昨天剛經歷一場激戰，一夜沒睡好，早餐又沒吃進多少，青綠卻覺得自己的狀態比昨天同一時間點要更好。因期待而生的緊張感和對或要面對失望的恐懼感在他體內拉鋸。緊張感一直坐佔上風，但恐懼也沒放棄過進攻。  
「青綠前輩？」  
「嗯？」  
「我們誰先上？」  
問的人是阿響。  
「你倆一起來。」  
青綠牽拉脖子的肌肉，做起熱身用的伸展。  
「「欸……？」」  
兩個男孩面面相覷，很是疑惑。青綠對此不意外，因為連他自己都覺得自己瘋了，他把落到額前的髮撥回頭上。  
「我說了，一起來。」  
前任冠軍，現任常青道館館主站在慣常的位置，慣常地睥睨眼前的對手。青綠活動活動指關節，腎上腺素升高，卻沒有昨天的喜悅。  
「可是……」  
二人中他較熟悉的那個少年一副想要退卻的模樣。  
「阿響。」  
紅髮少年向同伴搖搖頭，阻止他繼續勸止。  
「我不會因為這樣放水的。」  
這大概是紅髮少年對他說過最長的句子了。  
「我沒要求過。」  
青綠扯扯外套下襬。他的心臟因亢奮而怦怦作響，空虛在他體內生成空洞。他對兩位後輩感到抱歉，但感受不是他能控制的。阿響和小銀面面相覷，然後點點頭。他倆同時回頭看來，阿響正過帽子。

火爆獸、叉字蝠；水箭龜、胡地。  
大竺葵、耿鬼；風速狗、胡地。  
大力鱷、耿鬼；椰蛋樹、胡地。

阿響和小銀完全沒有雙打的默契，但因為二人實力本身都遠高於一般水平，所以並沒有比較輕鬆。才三個回合，青綠的身體就因拚命擠出用來壓制五感的體力而顫抖，全身上下的每條肌肉都在發出哀號，視覺開始把室內燈光看成盛夏豔陽，聽覺把呼吸聲聽成風暴；心跳脈搏聽成響雷，觸覺把汗水滑下的感覺無限放大，像是有無數隻手在他身上不斷搔癢，汗液滲進口中如被灌下大杯大杯的海水，令人咸渴非常，常青森林混在汗液和寶可夢氣味中的樹果香氣濃郁到如在眼前……  
「青綠前輩……？」  
對他狀況表示擔心的阿響停止攻勢，小銀也露出為難的模樣。  
"丟臉死了……"  
「我沒事……」  
青綠把耳機的聲音調高，風速狗自行離開精靈球站到他身後，只要參賽者是哨兵，這些都是在賽事中被允許的，畢竟人命關天。  
「繼續吧。」  
風速狗有點焦躁，但未有作出阻止的動作。他大概能再撐個兩輪，  
"敢不來看本大爺炸不炸了白銀山！"  
吃力地重新站直身子，青綠作出此輪的攻勢。

大力鱷、三合一磁怪；水箭龜、大比鳥。  
差勁的搭配，但牠倆和自己的默契度最高，應該能為自己多爭取一點時間。腦中響起大家的"不要逞強"，但青綠想試著去相信。他重視身邊的大家，但他知道自己心底的空洞只能由那個人來解決。不論他要選擇趕來填滿還是選擇不作為任其把他吞噬，那都是個結果。只要有個結局，青綠有信心能自行處理，畢竟他身邊有著大家。

大力鱷和水箭龜的水槍在場中碰撞，強大的撞撃產生巨響，湧來的水流理應是室溫，青綠卻冷得如裸身踏進雙子島的洞窟。小銀不知是貼心還是戰略，用了鎖定*。下一回合，水槍換成威力更高的衝浪，更大的碰撞、更響亮的巨響，青綠的最後一絲力氣試著從胃部化成嘔吐感逃逸，暈眩看准時機前來要把他撃倒。風速狗的吠叫聲使他能捉住意識的尾巴，不致陷於迷失，但除此以外他再做不了其他事。在他因脫力而完全跪倒在及膝高的水中以前，他聽到吠叫聲、四足踏水前來的走動聲和一陣他一時搞不清楚是什麼的聲響。他搞不清楚是因為一陣明顯不屬於他的慌亂突然憑空出現並襲向了他。他認識這股慌亂的主人，他和他在很久以前就互相認識，久到幾乎是自有意識以來，久到他對沒有對方的人生毫無概念，久到他沒想過他們會從彼此的生命中缺席。

"偷窺狂……"  
青綠放任自己被納入喘息中的懷抱，抱住他的人身上有著和他相同的沐浴劑氣味。

巨浪的迎面碰撞在場中央形成一道短暫的水牆，阿響和小銀反射性抬手，無半點作用地擋開迎面倒下的水牆。水過了些時間才退至他們能繼續活動的水平。他倆對望一眼後再次看向前方，然後同時愣住。

原先只有一人的館主之位無聲息地多了一個人。

「有夠慢的。」  
甫存到足夠的氣力，青綠就全用作抱怨，沒辦法自己站著的他整個人都掛在還在微喘的赤紅身上。話後，他被鬆一口氣的他抱得更緊，一聲似有還無的抱歉響起，這令青綠很想往他肩上揍一下。赤紅的心跳聲和脈動聲穿透耳機的白噪音傳來。濕了一身使他冷得直發抖，他的臉落在赤紅的肩胛處，對方的體溫很是溫暖，和自己重疊的氣味很是好聞。四周一切都變得刺激難耐，唯獨他的一切是舒適的，一直都在卻一直被忽略的連結抖去堆積其上的塵埃，露出透明幼細、如同蟲絲的原樣，溫柔地把青綠包覆，形成一個他能全然安心休息的繭室。  
「青綠前輩！」  
跑步聲和後輩的叫喊聲變得難以忍受，但青綠無力氣抵抗或躲避。  
「你還說能撐到中午。」  
從旁突兀插入的女聲和平時相比斯文了千百萬倍，四周的一切瞬間變得可以忍受，  
「葉子？」  
小銀的聲音滿是驚訝。  
「妳也太慢——」  
嘔吐感打斷了他的話。嚮導能分擔感覺，但不能為哨兵補充體力。  
「我可是從合眾趕回來的。」  
「而且現在還未到中午。」  
葉子朝二人步近，  
「把他給我吧。」  
赤紅有點猶疑，但青綠沒力氣解釋，  
「對戰還未結束喔！」  
抱住他的人一愣，凝視葉子一陣後，轉向另一側。  
「咦？」  
阿響的猶疑中滲著一些別的情緒，有點像是懼怕……為什麼呢？青綠想要問，但他做不到。  
「只是雙打中的另一人來得慢了些喇，又沒有明文規定說不可以。」  
「這……」  
還是阿響。青綠吃力睜眼，剛好看見他兩位對望的後輩不甚肯定地對彼此點頭。  
「所以。把人給我。」  
「兇……」  
「誰答應過我不逞強的？」  
赤紅還是沒答應女孩的要求，他手落到青綠臀下把人原地抱起後默默走向場邊。在後輩面前被抱令青綠很不自在，但現在的他也無力說"不"。風速狗乖巧地跟在赤紅身後，看出他意圖的葉子先一步走到目的地，協助他把人放下側躺後，坐到青綠頭後方的位置。風速狗安靜地在她身旁趴下。  
「回去吧，他可喜歡看你戰鬥了。」  
赤紅在原地站了會，青綠覺得他在注視自己，但他沒力氣抬眼確認。沒多久，目光落在前方的他看到赤紅站到自己剛才的位置上，意氣風發。  
「別講多餘的話……」  
願望實現的他為了壓制想要上揚的嘴角，不滿地朝葉子抱怨了句。女孩笑了笑，不作評論。她換了個更舒服的坐姿，和他看向相同的方向。青綠能感覺到，女孩也很是想念場中央那個滿溢著濃濃戰意的同齡少年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *鎖定︰精確地瞄準，下次攻擊時一定會命中對手。


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿響小銀形象來自手遊pokemon master

在葉子的幫助下，青綠過於敏感的五感很快便被調整到他自己能處理的程度。  
「剩下我自己來就可以了。」  
他朝女孩放在他額上的手比個手勢，女孩的精神體百變怪咕嚕咕嚕地爬到他肩上，一雙豆子小眼友善地注視著他，他用比手勢的手摸摸牠滑溜溜的頭頂。  
「好吧。」  
葉子乾脆地斷開連結。全程交給天職為此的嚮導的確很是輕鬆，然而和別人精神連結令青綠心理上感到不自在，也不是說不適，就是有點突兀，如同這幾年他的每段戀愛一樣。他有努力過，但精神連結一經建立後，不是說斷就能斷，輕則失控，重則迷失或死亡。

完全的醫療領域。

值得慶幸的是，他和赤紅的連絡僅是後者覺醒失控時的意外，他自身的哨兵等級也足夠高，所以二人的連結一開始並沒有到能稱之為"連結"的程度，頂多能稱作是沾粘到而已，姐姐或葉子都足夠幫他解除有餘。

然而……

***** *****

"青綠！你沒事吧？"  
受到衝擊後，他比赤紅先醒來，醒來時葉子和爺爺擔心的臉容就在他眼前。

過份的驚嚇使他未能回答葉子的問題。

弱如游絲卻無法忽視的感受持續襲向他身體左側。  
……內疚  
……歉意  
…… …… ……愛戀  
它們在那糾纏、交織，然後成網、扎根。他能正常呼吸，卻感覺窒息。生硬地轉向感覺源頭，還未醒來的赤紅正躺在該處，身旁圍了一圈醫療隊，情況和他的記憶對得上就代表他並沒有失去意識多久。  
"青綠！"  
他腦中一片空白，但還能辨認自己的名字。  
"……葉子？"  
"我幫你檢查——"  
他反射性撥開葉子伸來的手，  
"我沒事。"  
"咦……？"  
"我去一趟衛生間。"  
"青綠！"  
無餘力回應葉子和爺爺的叫喚，他狼狽地掙扎下床，磕絆顫巍地離開了房間。

抖個不停的腳沒能支持他走到自己表示要去的地方，他跌跪在空無一人的走廊中，沒力阻止房間的騷動傳入耳中。無人的通道很是寒冷，青綠捲縮在牆邊，緊抓住自己的肩膀。  
"這是什麼跟什麼呀……"  
迷茫、愛戀、歉意、無措、內疚……他和赤紅的情緒通通混在一塊。那時候的他既無經驗又無精神釐清心中充斥的各種情緒，他只知道心臟痛得似是被粗麻緊緊勒住，游絲形成的網把他層層包覆，不論他怎樣推拒，形成游絲的情緒都像恐怖故事中的人魚般，死死地攀附到他身上，長有尖牙的嘴喙不住地嘶吼出可怕的曲調。

青綠很快便再次昏厥過去。在完全昏厥以前，無力再抵抗、再恐懼，逐漸沉往黑暗的他被沒了尖牙利爪的"人魚"接住。恐怖故事變成童話，令人畏懼的曲調變成真誠至致的一句"抱歉"。

不忍沒做錯任何事的人魚化成泡沫，青綠用盡最後一絲意識，回抱了值得一個美好結局的人魚。  
"你沒做錯任何事……"

倏地，緊纏的網鬆開，它散成游絲，再聚合成數根蛛絲般的細線，細線首尾相接，成為似是不堪一擊的一縷。一縷的兩端分別落入人魚和青綠的胸前，然後消失。

連結成立。

*****

待青綠再次醒來時，看到的已是醫院的天花，他不知道自己睡或昏了多久，但感覺剛剛還過負荷的心，現在卻空洞空洞的。待醫護人員為他作完簡單的檢查後，姐姐告訴他赤紅失控時和他產生了一個淡薄的連繫，不過現在已經被完全消除了。  
"嗯，我知道了。"  
冷冽的風在心內的空洞中穿梭，又冷又痛。  
"綠？"  
"嗯？……我沒事。"  
抬頭看到姐姐擔心的表情，青綠笑了笑。然而這並未能改變奈奈美的愁容。

青綠在醫院待了三天，期間他沒提起過赤紅，旁人也沒有主動提起。出院後，他旋即前往卡洛斯，過了好幾個月視自己為無物的生活。後來因為耐不住親姐的請求，他回到了老家。那時的他很是不懂，既然看到瘦了兩圈的自己會愁眉深鎖，大家為什麼還堅持要他留在關都。

這種生活一直持續到婆婆把他拉去吃飯那個晚上。

那個晚上回到道館，他躺在床上，久違地進入了自己的精神領域。他精神領域的藍本是常青森林。精神領域是用作調整情緒的所在，所以一般都會以本人最能放鬆的地方作模版創造。進到領域，青綠喚出伊布，牠先是高興地跑來跑去，然後突然剎停腳步，揚起頭朝空中聞嗅。  
"伊布？"  
"咪！咪！"  
發現到什麼的伊布朝他咪叫兩聲後，拔足向領域深處奔去。  
"咦？"  
青綠很清楚那方向有著什麼。

伊布停在一片荒蕪的小空地前，小空地中央孤零零地立著一座簡約的手造小墳。青綠尚未完全從中走出，然而伊布並不是因為這事把他帶來這裡的。

理應空無一物的小墳上掛著一縷幾不可見的纖弱細線。

青綠走過去拾起細線，憑空冒出的心碎使他混身一顫，細線頹然落地。伊布湊近落地的細線，牠聞嗅它兩下，再用手抓扒兩下，然後把它輕輕銜起，抬頭向青綠遞去。  
"咪咪。"  
青綠原地單膝跪下，猶豫再三後接過細線。有了剛才的經驗，他這次用兩手捧住它。

又是那股心碎，但沒再掉落。

指腹輕輕揉搓似是隨時會斷裂的外來物一陣後，青綠徒手在小墳旁挖了個洞，把線放進去，然後掩埋。  
"咪？"  
被他舉動嚇到的伊布發出了尖銳的叫聲，  
"先這樣吧。"  
"咪……"  
伊布不甚同意地來回看新土堆和他，但青綠沒因此改變心意。  
"回去吧。"  
"咪……"  
牠的精神體乖乖聽從，但垂下的耳朵把心情表露無遺。

那個晚上，青綠沒有睡好。之後，他努力令自己活回從前的模樣，然而，心底某處總是在發癢。沒一個月，實在癢到受不了的他再次來到小空地，挖出了那根沒任何變化的細線。  
"你很煩！"  
"討厭死了！"  
他強忍著心碎的不適，朝著那根線吼。不是他的錯覺，細線被責罵後，透明的線身變成了純白，略短於他前臂的長度變成了略長於。  
"被虐狂……"  
心碎變成了喜悅。

青綠生氣地把線埋得更深，然後沒幾天又因搔癢而把它挖出。如是者好幾回後，細線漸漸變成一團毛茸茸、暖呼呼的毛線團，顏色還要是有點難搭的赤紅色。因為精神領域不是物質世界，所以細線不管被埋進土裡多少次、多久，再取出時都是最初的乾乾淨淨模樣，然而，面對毛線團時，青綠左思右想良久後，終歸是狠不下心把它埋進土裡，最後唯有把它擱在一個草叢中，眼不見為淨就算。只要沒被埋起來，毛線團就乖巧得很，沒再在他心中搗亂，乖乖地呆在草叢中。最初，青綠不時會想起它，此時他會把它從草叢中翻出，拍拍它，凝望它，抱住它感受那股溫暖。不知過了多久，再次被生活填滿的他愈來愈少想起毛線團，就算想起，一場僅為消磨時間的約會就足以消去他去看它的欲望。潛意識中，他覺得自己終有一天會再去看毛球，然而那天遲遲未到，他亦不期待。

青綠就這樣生活至今。

***** *****

阿響和小銀各剩下兩隻寶可夢時，青綠可靠住風速狗坐著。到場上只剩一方的一隻火屬寶可夢在振翅時，他已能在有攙扶物的狀態下站著。睡一覺是個迅速恢復的好辦法，但青綠不願意錯過眼前戰鬥的任何一秒，他很久沒如此投入地觀賽了。

他不會在人前承認，但他沒辦法騙過自己。眼前這情景，他等三年了。

觀賽是學習對戰的方法之一，然而這幾年他觀的每場賽事都只會令他想知道，如果站在賽場上的是赤紅，戰事會如何發展。他知道這樣很不尊重選手，但他控制不了自己的想法。他有嘗試過專注，然而每當選手們作出了令戰局不利的選擇後，他都會不自已地默念"那傢伙才不會犯這種低級錯誤"之類的話。將名字換成"那傢伙"已是他能作的最大努力，然而腦中的想像一直都是那個紅色身影，怎樣都替換不了。久而久之，他對觀戰就變得有些退避。既要忍受不尊重選手產生的內疚感，又要壓制每次都反抗成功的想法，再精彩的戰鬥都會變成一種酷刑。

對戰的結果是赤紅獲勝。考慮到阿響和小銀已戰了半場，這戰果除了證明三人實力都很堅強外，什麼都代表不了。結果塵埃落定後，小銀和阿響按對戰禮節想和赤紅握手，說句"謝謝指教"，但後者只給了他倆一下壓著帽子的點頭。  
「嗚！他還能更沉默喔……」  
青綠朝抽著嘴角作出結論的葉子苦笑，他並不覺得赤紅有變得"更"沉默。  
「沒有吧。」  
「由你說作不了準。」  
葉子橫掃他一眼，青綠往笑容多添了些無奈。他從不覺得女孩和赤紅溝通上有什麼困難，雖然需要提問時，她只會用是非題來獲取對方的意見，但溝通目的能達到不就可以了嗎？

小銀對赤紅的回應似是有點不滿，但沒有發難。站在他身旁的阿響什麼都沒說，默默地收回半舉的手，轉身回收自己的寶可夢。突兀感使青綠皺起了眉。他認識的阿響是個對勝利有所執著，同時十分享受戰鬥過程的孩子。剛剛一戰儘管被自己"搞砸"了，但無疑還是場精彩絕倫的對戰，就算結果是落敗，阿響也理應失落沒幾秒就又興奮得活蹦亂跳，而不是現在一副有點畏縮懼怕的模樣。雖然他有一陣子沒和對方聯絡，但就今早的短暫相處來看，阿響性格不似有什麼大變化。離阿響較近的小銀也察覺到他不自然的舉動，背著青綠和他說了些什麼。然而，阿響只是搖搖頭，勉強扯扯兩邊嘴角後，又像個沒事人一樣，掛起陽光開朗的笑容，剛才的勉強似是錯覺般。青綠對這狀況很是擔心，他甚至有股不祥的預感。

結束對戰的三人朝他倆走來。青綠很是在意阿響的異常，但也看出這孩子不打算在眾目睽睽下坦白。他試著不依著風速狗站穩，勉勉強強，但還是能站住。然而，他才這樣想完就被撲來的阿響撞回寶可夢身上。  
「青綠前輩！」  
他反射性接住撲過來，被自己不自禁視為弟弟的晚輩，是平日的阿響。平日到青綠都要覺得剛才只是自己看錯。  
「你有看到嗎？有看到嗎？」  
「有。對戰很精彩，你又變得更厲害了嘛！」  
「嘻嘻！」  
阿響在他懷中抬起頭，天真瀰漫地笑著。

一瞬間，青綠覺得自己要被沒加半顆糖，沒滲半滴水的純檸檬汁淹沒。  
他因此打了個冷顫。

他故意不看向源頭。  
"這幾天你是有少抱？"  
他幼稚地想摸摸阿響的頭示威示威，葉子在他有所動作前用手肘撞了撞他，然後以眼神朝小銀的方向示意。撇頭看向另一邊的小銀臉色有點難看，他腳旁的狃拉舉著長有長長爪子的手半掩住嘴，看看阿響又看看小銀，樣子有點無措。  
"一時忘了……"  
青綠放開落在阿響背上的手，但摟住他的人非旦沒有要放開的意思，還喋喋不休地訴說著剛才的比賽，他的連珠炮發使青綠沒有插話的空間。突然，阿響想到什麼似，"啊"的一聲喊了出來。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
青綠突然想起阿響一開始是有事相求才會聯絡自己，  
「青綠前輩，你身體還好嗎？」  
笑容變成了皺眉，但手還是環在青綠腰上。對這問題，青綠只能回以苦笑。他再次搞不清楚赤紅和阿響究竟是粗神經還是心思細膩。年幼一方激戰過後的熱度還未完全消退，很是有存在感。  
「會這樣問就別掛在別人身上！」  
大概是忍耐到極限，小銀的語氣有點超過。被嚇到的狃拉睜大眼一個激靈，小銀把手搭到牠頭上，沒有其餘的安撫動作，但比青綠初認識的他已是好上許多。  
「嘻……抱歉。」  
阿響鬆開手，尷尬地搔起臉頰。他動作時，手無意間碰到青綠的。

在那短暫的碰觸中，一陣強烈的恐懼無半點預兆地朝他襲來。現在的青綠能清楚辨認自己和別人的情緒，那道恐懼氣息不是源自他，更不是源自站在離大家一段距離的赤紅。他把晚輩湧到喉頭的名字硬生生吞下，盡量不展現情緒地看向葉子，但後者的注意力都放在與自己較為相熟的小銀身上。  
「綠？」  
青綠正感無措時，身旁耳語般的聲響喚回他的注意。正側頭注視他的赤紅明顯地表示出自己察覺到他的異常。  
「赤紅……」  
快速地眨眨眼，加大了側頭的角度，"發生什麼了嗎？"。恐懼仍留在心中的青綠愣愣地看著他一陣後搖搖頭。  
「沒事，太累而已。」  
赤紅微微皺起眉，清楚地表示出不相信的意思。青綠撇開頭看向圍在一塊聊天的三人組。心中的感覺太不踏實了，他不知道要怎樣多作解釋。再說，基於尊重，將事情告知第一次和阿響見面的赤紅前，他認為自己應先取得阿響的同意。恐懼是真實的，身旁的擔憂亦然。  
「給我些時間理理。晚點告訴你。」  
青綠盡力露出能令人放心的笑容，一如這些年的每次，效果還是不佳，但緊盯著他的人總算勉強地點了點頭。

湧來的強烈保護欲使青綠眼眶一酸。為免失態，他把目光移到身前的地下。  
「……謝謝。」  
聞言，赤紅想抱住他的欲望在他眼梢處化成一抹微笑。

一直在青綠身後乖巧溫馴地待著的風速狗突然親暱地把頭蹭向赤紅，牠毛茸茸的尾巴擺動時揚起的氣流搔得青綠癢癢的。  
「笨蛋……」  
側頭，不知是真聽不清還是假聽不清。不是嚮導的他沒辦法感受到太細緻的情感。  
「沒事。」  
風速狗的體溫較人類高，依著牠良久的青綠突然覺得有點太熱了。

  
…TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖了很久……

青綠從赤紅身上學到的其中一點是，該發生的事就是會發生，避不開也急不來。他避不開他的忽然而至，也沒辦法逼他翌天恢復，他能做的就只有在盡力後任事情自行發展。阿響的狀況令青綠很是擔心，但一直擔心下去顯然不是個好選項，所以他放棄糾結，轉而向大伙問︰要一起吃午飯嗎？

高呼完萬歲的阿響邊數著想吃的，邊雀躍地把沒說不的小銀往飯廳拖，跟在他倆身後的葉子無奈又寵溺地笑。剩下的那人沒動作。  
「吃飯。」  
所以青綠轉向他這樣說。赤紅的表情有點複雜，似是想要，又像在顧慮著什麼，他咬住下脣思索了一陣，但最終還是點了點頭。

還未完全恢復的青綠走不快，風速狗伴在他身旁，赤紅若有所思地慢慢跟在他倆身後。平時沒一分鐘就能走完的幾十米路程變成能用漫長來形容。  
「點外賣，你有想吃什麼嗎？」  
沒回應。但青綠懶得提供選項。  
"不說就算。"  
反正飯廳那邊有菜單，到時候會指就好。  
「湯。」  
"原來真的可以！"  
「什麼湯？日式的？」  
點頭。  
「只喝湯？叫個簡餐怎樣？鯖魚簡餐可以嗎？」  
點頭。  
「可以選飯和烏龍麵，你想吃飯嗎？」  
搖頭。  
「那就鯖魚烏龍麵套餐吧。」  
點頭。  
「我和你分著吃吧，我現在沒什麼胃口。」  
赤紅還是盯著地面點頭，好像和他四目交接會受到什麼傷害似，又好像在隱藏著什麼。青綠對此有點不滿，但不打算多說什麼。既然人回來了，那總會有辦法的。

得到完整菜單好一會後，青綠才意識到自己還未為那個晚上有噴火龍背上想出的假設得到證實而高興到幾秒。  
"嘖……討厭。"  
他暗說，討厭的對象很是飄忽，在他以為是赤紅時變成自己，變成自己後又變成赤紅。

葉子知道菜單放置的位置，所以待他和赤紅來到飯廳時，三人已差不多挑好了。葉子坐在面向門口的位置，阿響和抱住狃拉的小銀像早上一樣比鄰而坐，風速狗越過他和赤紅走到角落躺下休息。  
「青綠前輩，我想吃這個！」  
第一個發現他的阿響舉起一張快餐店的菜單朝他比示，起士蘑菇漢堡，很符合他的選擇*。沒來由地，青綠覺得阿響是在強作精神。阿響平日是很熱情沒錯，但現在有點過頭了。（*Pokemon Masters中，阿響說野外摘蘑菇很開心。如我記錯歡迎指正）  
「想吃就點吧。」  
青綠邊說邊點頭，他坐到阿響對面的位置，暗地思考著要怎樣介紹赤紅給男孩認識才不會給傳奇哨兵帶來太大壓力。他現在可沒有多少力氣可以用來處理因為被個小孩撲上就反應過度的哨兵。  
「啊！青綠前輩，可以借用你的治療機嗎？」  
阿響把自己的精靈球掏到桌上，一一舉起檢查，他身旁的小銀沉默地看著他動作，腿上的狃拉湊近桌上的精靈球，好奇地往內裡探視。青綠認為這是個好機會。  
「當然，但只有一台，要輪流用。」  
「沒問題！」  
「那我們過去隔壁吧。」  
有葉子在，小銀對阿響離去的表現比早上自在多了。令青綠意外的是，阿響離席後，赤紅露出鬆了口氣的樣子。  
"也太緊張了吧……"  
赤紅不是好交朋友的類型，但並不抗拒。  
"在白銀山住太久了嗎？"  
青綠嘗試感受赤紅的情緒，但後者把情緒藏得有點深，沒完全恢復過來的他探知不到。  
"在害羞什麼呀……"  
不明所以的青綠放棄深究。

常青道館的治療器剛好可放十二顆精靈球，青綠自己的，和阿響的。他先把自己的放好，再把阿響的逐一排好。  
「咦？這是什麼呀？」  
循著阿響的視線看去，一些泥土殘留在機器的坑洞上。那些是赤紅來到的第一個早上，大比鳥幫他把精靈球帶回來時沾上的。  
「野外訓練完弄髒的吧。」  
不知如何簡略回答的青綠隨口編了個謊。他用放在一旁的抹布拭去泥土，把餘下的精靈球放入。  
「欸……我也想和前輩做戶外訓練。」  
「時間合得來的話可以呀。」  
「騙人！明明常常在卡洛斯。」  
阿響孩子氣地努了努嘴。  
「你打來的話，我當天回來關都也不是不可以。」  
青綠邊寵溺地說邊啟動機器。聯盟配給道館的治療器不如寶可夢中心的，要完全治療需要多花一點時間。  
「最近有發生什麼嗎？」  
在等候進度條充滿的時候，青綠盡量用最輕鬆的語氣問，但阿響聽到後的反應就像回想起一個夢魘般，眼中笑意悉數退去，露出其後純粹的恐懼。  
「阿響……？」  
被他反應嚇到的青綠往前踏了一步，他沒故意放輕腳步，也沒走得多重，但阿響卻猛然一震。

風速狗的吠叫聲從飯廳傳來。

「……前輩相信鬼魂嗎？」  
「鬼魂……什麼意思？」  
不只信，還很怕。但他知道阿響不是在問這個。

一瞬間，比對戰後更深沉的恐懼化身成有著無數黏稠觸手的黑暗浪潮，從阿響身後朝他倆襲來。  
既視感使青綠不能行動。

「嗚！」  
戴著帽子的男孩痛苦地抱住頭跌跪到地上。  
「阿響！」  
青綠趕上前，抱緊被浪潮推倒的男孩，男孩已失去意識，但浪潮沒因此而緩和，反倒以更洶湧的氣勢把二人滅頂。

兇猛的浪潮很快便把二人打散，青綠嘗試喊出後輩的名字，但水壓似是要把他的肺壓碎般沉重，他只能吐出一串白色泡沫，無能為力地任浪潮把自己翻來覆去。在失去意識以前，他想起了當年的人魚。  
"赤紅……"

風速狗的叫聲變得更響、更近，但轉瞬就再也聽不見。

刺骨的寒意使青綠轉醒，他睜眼後看到的是一片銀白。從積雪堆中掙扎站起，青綠朝四周張望，除了銀白就是凍土，飄散在空氣中恐懼籠罩著一切。這是仿現實世界的一片幻境，青綠很久沒到現實世界的此處，但他認得這裡。  
「白銀山……？」  
不祥的感覺使青綠忐忑。他嘗試脫離，但做不到。青春期的失控現象在哨兵中很常見，失控哨兵的哨兵值會變得比他們原來的要高，但這極為消耗事者的體力和精神，所以時間一般不會持續太久，阿響的哨兵值已經回落了，這就是為什麼青綠會被扯進來但又出不去的原因。因為外面有葉子在，所以他並沒有太擔心，他知道對方有足夠能力把他帶回去。  
"先找到阿響吧。"  
找出目前能處理的先處理。青綠喚出伊布，看到滿地冰雪的牠本是一臉高興，但很快便察覺到這不是自己以為的地方。  
「咪？」  
「找到阿響。」  
「咪！」  
伊布抬頭嗅了嗅空氣後，朝上坡的方向跑去。

異於赤紅的失控，不希望他人發現自己心結的阿響躲進了領域的深處，加上白銀山的崎嶇山路和厚重積雪，即使青綠把伊布轉換成更方便行動的冰伊布，他倆也花了些時間才找到在一個山洞中的阿響。還未完成分化的哨兵失去了意識倒在地上，而青綠對此無能為力。  
「阿響。」  
他晃了晃晚輩，緊皺著眼眉的阿響一動不動。  
「沒事了，葉子很快就會過來。」  
青綠把阿響抱在胸前嘗試安撫他，一旁的冰伊布憂心地嗅著阿響。  
「他會沒事的，葉子很快便會過來。」

如他所認為的，葉子很快便來到了附近。先來到洞口的是變成了冰伊布的百變怪，發現他們後，牠高興地走上前，嗅了嗅青綠懷中的阿響確認狀況。  
「咪！」  
馬上把對方認出的冰伊布快樂地轉向青綠，  
「青綠！阿響！」  
葉子的聲音從外傳來，百變怪版的冰伊布回頭看了看後，朝那方跑去。  
「咪？」  
「去吧。」  
得到允許後，青綠的冰伊布跑出了山洞，沒多久便帶著抱住百變怪的女孩回到山洞前。  
「你——發生什麼事了？」  
「我不知道，找到他時就這樣了。」  
「這……沒關係，我會處理，你先跟我回去。」  
「我——」  
「你的哨兵快瘋了！」  
第一次如此直面自己的"新身份"，青綠一時不知如何反應。

最先發現異狀的是風速狗。那時眾人正準備要給餐廳致電，牠卻一臉警戒地站起，盯住休息室的方向一陣後拔足朝那方奔去。意識到發生了什麼的大家到達休息室時，青綠和阿響已失去意識倒在治療機前。  
「你把他嚇壞了。」  
按葉子所說，赤紅當時差點就要失控，幸好發現吠叫無用的風速狗在要發生以前狠狠咬了他手臂一口。  
「話說，這是哪裡呀？」  
二人回去的路上，葉子半皺著眉問。  
「阿響怎麼會做出這種領域？」  
「白銀山。」  
「什麼？所以和他有關嗎？」  
「我不知道。」  
只想到一個原因的青綠平靜地回答。  
"沒這麼脆弱的吧……"  
然而，這幾天的經歷又一再提醒著他，赤紅遠不如表面般堅強。

葉子把他引導回意識層面後，沒等青綠的腦袋轉過來，他就被緊緊抱住，一顆黑色的刺刺頭像是個找回家人的迷途小孩般重重地壓向他的胸口，兩條手臂把他環得死死，連吸口氣都有困難。青綠反射性拍背安撫對方，沒什麼效果。  
「痛。」  
效果拔群。環扣鬆開，胸前的壓力也倏地減輕，與之相反，剛才因被力量壓制而收斂的顫抖旋即變得明顯起來。在赤紅身後的葉子不掩飾地翻了個白眼，青綠有點尷尬地笑笑。  
「葉子。」  
離阿響最近的小銀喊了聲，聲音中完全沒了日常的高傲，只有滿滿的擔心。  
「我很快過來。放心，阿響沒事，就是要花點時間而已。」  
「要叫姐姐過來嗎？」  
奈奈美有治療師執照，能迅速地幫阿響申請到個詳細檢查的位置。  
「嗯，麻煩你了。」  
說後，葉子回到滿臉憂慮的小銀身邊，牽著他的手指導沒受過訓練的他如何和阿響連結。

看著他們進入阿響的意識一陣，確認不會出什麼大亂子後，青綠拍拍已經沒在發抖的赤紅。  
「我去給姐姐打電話，要一起來嗎？」  
黑色刺刺頭緊了緊手臂，點點頭。  
「你要先起來。」  
被他的行為逗笑，青綠推了推他，但馬上又被抱得更緊。不知如何安撫他才好的青綠轉動脖子環視室內，和趴在他身後側的風速狗對上視線。  
「原來你在呀。」  
「汪。」  
寶可夢發出卡蒂狗的嗚咽，維持著趴伏的姿勢爬過來，用頭撞了撞他。  
"對喇……"  
柔軟長毛的觸感使青綠想起葉子的話，他迅速地看了看赤紅的手臂，被咬到的是左臂，沒看到有血跡，但衣服上有數個齒痕。  
「手沒事嗎？」  
在懷中搖著的頭頭髮掃到青綠的脖子，令他感到痕癢。  
「你再不起來，葉子回來要罵人了。」  
環抱變成捉住衣服，微抬起的臉上寫滿委屈，像極了看著青綠撫摸六尾時的卡蒂狗。

…TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25/02/2021 卡很久總算填了  
>   
> 2020的對稱性令我強迫症犯  
> 我2021不會這樣喇  
> 多忍耐我幾天吧

和奈奈美簡單交代過情況後，身在城都的她表示會盡快趕來。青綠沒和她提到赤紅的事，現在的他實在擠不出一絲精力去應付姐姐的擔心。反正只要給奈奈美看到他精神滿滿的樣子，頂多就是挨幾句罵而已……吧。他也很是擔心阿響的狀況，但他必須先安撫好赤紅。掛上電話後，他提議到常青森林走走，赤紅一如往昔地沒有異議。

「不用脫喇。」  
將要出門時，青綠叫止住想要脫下外套的赤紅，赤紅看向想要確認他真實心意的表情令他感到心虛，所以他撇開頭，看向阿響他們所在的方向。他是真的很想過去看看。  
「穿著吧，沒關係的。」  
被拍到就被拍到吧，反正什麼都改變不了。

青綠覺得自己回到三年前的那天。

第一次面對生命流逝，手中漸漸冷卻的身體，像是要四分五裂的心被身體限制住，  
沒辦法悲嘆，沒辦法哭泣，沒辦法阻止……

握緊手心印出月牙阻止自己再次沉溺於過去，青綠知道自己不是別無選擇的，相反，眼前的境地正是自己選擇後的結果。是他自己決定要接受赤紅，沒人強迫他，沒人要求他……

"拒絕他，他會難過的。"  
他體會過什麼叫心碎，所以他不希望自己重視的人經歷那種感受。

青綠不敢細想自己的感受，他很害怕，他很害怕對赤紅沒有愛戀心情的那個自己的聲音會越發清晰，他不希望再次棄赤紅於不顧，他想要愛上自己的兒時好友，想要回應那份觸動自己的感情。決定之初，他就知道赤紅的情感有多重，有多濃，他從一開始就知道這是條困難的路，但他依然步步驚心地踏上。

他知道自己正慢慢地變回——不，其實他一直都是，只是他漸漸掌握了如何以不令人擔心的方法來逞強而已，那個會朝前來關心的姐姐、爺爺大吼"我不就一直吃給你們看了嗎？"的青綠其實一直都在。

剛從卡洛斯回到關都那陣子是他精神狀態最糟的時候。

在卡洛斯時，他能忙學業，能忙於把出租屋整理得一塵不染。他可以兩點一線地來回自己的公寓和學校。白天他在學校和朋友歡笑，晚上他在家中任由自己在頹靡凋零，然後在一切無法挽回前，以明日的行程來要自己止步。剛回到關都時，和自己關係還很尷尬的爺爺沒要他進研究所幫忙的意思，本意是希望他好好休息，但這關心舉動反倒使他的狀態每況愈下。他可以一覺睡上二十小時，可以整整兩天不吃不喝，卻完全不餓不渴。那時候他沒有多餘精力去控制自己的五感，再微弱的聲音在他而言都刺耳無比，房子中最細微的聲響，人們隨情緒變化的呼吸、心跳乃至血流速度，他都能聽得一清二楚。在關都，他每天只能留在老家的房間中，和撕裂自己的黑暗共處。每天，只要他人是清醒，黑暗就會把他的內在撕裂、粉碎，無力阻止的他只能在它稍息時，盡量多地把自己重新拼合起來，好應付生活上的一切。他很討厭這份差事，他很想撒手不顧，但他仍然拼命去堅持，拼命去忽視那股愈來愈響亮的聲音。因為他仍想前往那些在黑暗歇息時憶起的所在，他仍想前往世界各地探險，他仍想品味這世界的美好，他仍想再次體會到沐浴在陽光中的喜悅，他仍想和寶可夢們、朋友們、家人們一同歡笑、一同體驗生命中的好與不好。

他從未放棄過這些嚮往，但它們卻愈發地遙不可及……

一個無月的夜，實在受不了這惡性循環的他和奈奈美提出自己想要出外走走。  
「可是現在十點多了。」  
很吵。吵死了。  
「我想在鎮上走走而已。」  
「那我換個衣服——」  
「沒事了，當我沒說過。」  
「綠！」  
渴求獨處的他無情地把姐姐的關心隔絕在房門之外，然後更加無情地自我責難。

有一次，爺爺難得在家待了一個多星期，他很是配合地每天晚飯時間都坐到餐桌前。他沒說話，但姐姐顯得很高興。過去，他很喜歡姐姐的笑容，現在應該也是，但他發現原來僅僅是喜歡都是需要力氣的。在餐桌上，爺爺喋喋不休地說著自己小時候最愛聽的冒險故事，現在他很多都親身經歷過了，然而，同一件事由不同人去詮釋，必然有不同的面向，理應會令人百聽不厭。

應該要是如此的。

「爺爺，姐姐。」  
那是他回家近月以來，首次主動在餐間發言。他的家人呼吸隨即一頓，心跳加快，很吵，很吵，他們的每一下心音，每個吸呼都似是在斥責他還沒能回復正常。  
「我想回卡洛斯了。」  
空氣從停滯變成凝重。

「這樣呀……」  
彷彿一個世紀以後，爺爺總算開口。他放下手中的餐具，抱著手，低頭沉思了會，  
「爺爺？」  
姐姐的擔心壓在他已過負荷的肩上，差點就要把他壓吐。  
「你先好好吃飯吧，至少——」  
「我不就一直吃給你們看了嗎？」  
拍案而起的他馬上在兩位家人的震驚目光中噤聲，實則並不存在的無聲責難一直跟在匆匆逃回房間的他身後，哪怕瑟縮在門後的他再拼命遁歉，它們的嚴厲斥責都一刻未停。

青綠不知道自己又睡了多久，他只知道自己聽到了爺爺聊電話的聲音，儘管混了很多雜音，他還是能辨認出另一方的是菊子婆婆。不知何故，他失控的五感清晰地捕捉到婆婆其中一句話︰你要知道他比誰都希望自己能好起來。

有記憶以來，他第一次知道哭泣原來是一件如此痛快的事。

沒幾日後，婆婆來到他們家裡，並帶來了常青道館的任命通知書。  
「咦？」  
「你可以拒絕，阿渡會再找適合人選。」  
「可是……」  
他並沒有數量足以組成一隊的地面寶可夢。  
「多屬性道館不是挺有趣的嗎？」  
婆婆臉上的得意神情使他露出了回家後的第一個由心的微笑。在姐姐擔憂的目光、爺爺不確定這是否正確的視線和婆婆欣賞的注視下，他在任命書的簽名欄寫下了自己的名字。

接任工作繁且雜，但有明確目標的繁忙生活很好地改善了他的狀態。他開始能按時吃上一、兩餐，能在躺下後十小時內睜眼，一切的一切都在好轉。然而，這只持續到道館整修完畢。待事情處理得差不多後，他的狀況又再次惡化，他開始無視工作所需的時間，接下一個又一個的研究課題，並忽視自身狀況下，全力地把它們做到完美。幸好的是，這次從來不屑理會閒事的婆婆在事情不可挽回時把他拉了出來。

那頓晚飯後，他的狀況沒再出現過惡化。  
他從未痊癒，只是那些因為大家希望他吃，所以他再吃不下也吃到正常份量；因為大家希望他笑，所以他努力扯出笑容的狀況不再如從前一樣頻密而已。

他知道這樣是有問題的，但他還能怎麼辦？  
他愈是努力積極，心底的空洞就愈是努力吸取。他費了很大力氣才找到當中的平衡點，更困難的填補修復就留待以後再說吧。他知道自己終究會痊癒，只是絕對不會是現在或是最近。

青綠用力甩甩頭阻止自己繼續沉浸於過往。

通往常青森林的道路和記憶中相差無幾。他和赤紅像小時候一樣，一前一後地走在林中的小道上。

今天的天氣很是不錯，陽光普照，空氣乾燥，配上森林中的芬多精，最陰霾的心情都能得到幾分的舒暢。青綠迎著溫暖的陽光全力地伸展身體，他沒久沒這樣悠閒過了，儘管不久前才經歷了場激戰，但他覺得自己現在比早上起來時要更精神，更有活力，生命中最純粹的美好在他體內化成一道沒絲毫雜質的喜悅，在它的羽翼下，所有的痛苦和難過都似是隨風飄浮的塵埃般微不足道。被這狀態纏繞了差不多三年，青綠當然知道這只是種錯覺，但能在看不見盡頭的戰爭中得到一個歇息機會，他沒拒絕的理由。休息得差不多後，他收回心思尋找自己的伙伴。尋找不費功夫，赤紅正單膝跪在他身前不遠處盯著草叢，那兒有一隻瞄準著鐵甲蛹的波波。此情此景令青綠感到很是懷念，他倆小時候不知道在這度過了多少個午後。自己貿然走近很容易打擾到波波覓食（雖然他不認為波波處理得了鐵甲蛹），所以他決定到別處走走。常青森林等同二人的後花園，他倆都沒在這迷失的可能。森林中的一切幾乎都維持著過去的模樣，曲折的小道、茂密的草叢、只聞其聲不見其影的寶可夢們……走著走著，他忽爾很想到那座墳前看看。

青綠把過去的伙伴安葬在一個十分隱密的小小山坡上，即便是不擇路的迷路者，都幾乎不可能誤打誤撞找到這裡。自他上星期離開後小墳旁多了些蛛網和雜草，替它作了簡單的清理後，青綠抱膝坐在墳前的空地處，如往時一樣任由自己沉浸在環境和思緒中。過往，他這樣做時是希望心情得以沈澱，但今天，他有了不一樣的希冀。

"你能找到我嗎……"  
抬眼看向安靜佇立的墳，青綠彷彿感覺到毛茸茸的牠正窩在自己身旁，嘴邊的淺色鬍子隨著呼吸顫動。  
"一直陪著我，可以嗎……？"  
粗暴地把過去已流得太多的淚拭在褲子上，青綠把自己抱得更緊更緊，不敢多放一絲期許地在原地等待。

TBC…


End file.
